


Алфавит по-менровски и не только...

by FemNapSolo



Category: Actor RPF, Гоголь | Gogol (Movies), Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Collars, Demons, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fetish, Gangsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Сборник PWP-драбблов по буквам алфавита: от А до Я.На каждую литеру приходится по кинку, фетишу или идее АУшки с пикантным содержанием по менрову, артлебедеву и гуроголю.Прошу к столу на сладенькое, так сказать.
Relationships: Artem/Valentin Lebedev, Nikolai Vasilyevich Gogol/Yakov Guro, Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Kudos: 2





	1. А — Асфиксия, Fem!Артлебедев

**Author's Note:**

> Тёма, Тёмка — прозвище Ткачёвой, в последующих драбблах будет об этом пояснение.  
> Коллаж: https://sun9-43.userapi.com/c855036/v855036549/20e637/QZZ5faQZkv8.jpg

— Я тебе говорила не лезть к Юльке? — огрубевшие женские пальцы пропахли порохом так, что сколько их не мой и духами не прикрывай — запах не выветрится. Схватившая рука крепкой хваткой вцепилась в шею Тёмки, прижимая беспризорницу к стене лестничной клетки. В подъезде перегорела лампочка, а потому ни зги не видно, лишь очертания. Но даже так темнота вырисовывает почти чёрные глаза Валентины Юрьевны. И нет никакого спасения от полковницы, кричи не кричи, в Чертаново не выйдут на крики, наоборот, только на второй замок дверь запрут. Да и не будет Ткачёва так делать, потому что не солидно грозе района пищать о помощи. Хоть и очень хочется при одной мысли о Лебедевой-старшей. И не только о помощи, когда та нависает над ней.  
— Я спрашиваю, говорила? — повторяет свой вопрос Валентина Юрьевна, припечатывая ещё раз девчонку к стене. Вот и вся благодарность, а Тёма ведь часа три стояла, ждала, как побитый щенок, у двери квартиры, эклеры, любимые полковницей, принесла к чаю.  
Девушка кивает согласно, забывшись, что они стоят посреди темноты, а затем спохватывается, что та, наверное, не видит, и непривычно тихо для её бойкого характера произносит:  
— Да.  
Полковница тушуется, ожидая в ответ дерзость, а не негромкий шёпот в ответ. Но всё это выглядит как затишье перед бурей, которая, того гляди, разразится на лестничной клетке. И не стоит забывать, что девчонка нарушила своё обещание, снова явившись к порогу квартиры Лебедевых.  
— Так почему я опять вижу тебя здесь? — ведёт допрос полковница, и пальцы её пережимают Тёмке шею так сильно, что нет сомнений — будут синяки. Но девушка ни в коей мере не сопротивляется, поддаваясь напору силы, как бы больно это ни было.  
— Вот это гостеприимство в доме Лебедевых, — выдаёт колкость Ткачёва и слишком поздно понимает, что лучше бы держала язык за зубами. Сильная рука приподнимает её над полом так, что носки кроссовок едва касаются пола, а положение руки перекрывает ей дыхательные пути.  
Тело пытается себя защитить, непроизвольно тянется рука к удерживающей горло ладони, но Тёма её отдергивает, прижимая к стене. Пакет с эклерами падает из ослабевшей руки на лестницу с оглушительным шуршащим шлепком. Воздуха катастрофически быстро перестает хватать, и девушка раскрывает рот, пытаясь сделать вдох.  
Полковница рассчитывает на сопротивление, маты и оскорбления, всё в стиле дворовой девчонки, но не получает ни того, ни другого, только покорно повисшие вдоль тела руки.  
«Неужели совсем не страшно?» — думает женщина, слыша в темноте только частые и шумные попытки вдохнуть. Хочется посмотреть в глаза этой отчаянной, что пришла сюда вопреки всем запретам, и увидеть искаженное гримасой боли смазливое лицо. Потому что нарвалась и давно уже, пожалуй, с самого того дня, как она узнала дорогу сюда. И не лукавая улыбка, и не обходительность, и не подкупающее озорным тоном «Валентина Юрьевна» не отменяет того, что та связалась с её несовершеннолетней дочерью, и, чёрт его знает, что они там наедине творили. Кстати, о Юле.  
— Её здесь нет, — полковница почти злорадствует, что очередной визит не состоялся. Но Ткачёва снова удивляет, едва шевелит сухими губами и шепчет:  
— Я знаю...Я не к ней...  
Перед глазами девушки плывут круги, ладонь женщины на её шее кажется слишком горячей, а близость тела полковницы приводит к тому, что внизу живота разгорается возбуждение. Если Валентина Юрьевна всё же и прикончит её сейчас, то девчонка умрет счастливой хотя бы только потому, что сегодня впервые она так близко, тело к телу, соприкасалась с полковницей. Вторая причина к такому рвению умереть — чувства к Валентине Юрьевне. Грызущие муки неразделенной любви не дают покоя душе, Тёмка понимает, что пропала, стоило только пожать в первую встречу руку женщины и взглянуть в омут строгих карих глаз. Пропадает и сейчас, ведь люди не должны чувствовать желание, когда их душат, ведь так?  
Девушка издаёт хриплый стон, и рука полковницы вздрагивает и отпускает её. Ткачёва падает на пол лестничной клетки, хватаясь за горло и прокашливаясь.  
— В смысле ты не к ней? — недоумевает Лебедева-старшая, только сейчас замечая кулёк со сладостями подле девчонки.  
— Я знаю, что Юля сегодня у подружки ночует, — слова даются с трудом, а потому предложение растягивается на минуту, хотя изначально был замысел оттараторить заученную речь, получить пиздюлей и убежать со спокойной душой, что высказалась и ничего из этого не выйдет. — Да и расстались мы... Как Вы и хотели. Я вообще-то к Вам, Валентина Юрьевна, эклеры Ваши любимые принесла...  
Полковнице всё ещё не ясна цель её визита, но в свете последних новостей она смягчается и даже немного иронизирует:  
— Сегодня что, нашествие пришельцев ожидается? С чего это ты меня задобрить решила?  
— Есть одна причина, — загадочно говорит Тёмка, и на её лице нет и подобия шутки.  
— Ладно, пошли в квартиру, Арина, там всё и расскажешь, — Валентина Юрьевна впервые зовёт её по имени, и Ткачёва трепещет от того, как хорошо это звучит из уст женщины.

Рассказ затянулся на всю ночь, а иногда говорить было совсем неудобно, когда знакомые руки снова хватали за шею и душили.  
— Отставить, — громогласный приказ сверху, и Тёмка послушно убирает ладонь между своих ног, хоть и хочется очень сильно, невозможно же спокойно откровенничать о своих чувствах и фантазиях. Но Валентине Юрьевне видимо виднее, как доставить удовольствие. Полковница внимательно слушает, перебивая девчонку, только когда та своевольничает. В карих глазах напротив Ткачёвой горит неподдельный интерес, когда от усилившейся хватки раздаются стоны девушки. Воздух густеет, наполняясь незнакомым терпким запахом, перебивающим даже ароматный травяной чай. На джинсах Тёмки расплывается небольшое мокрое пятно на промежности, и для Лебедевой-старшей это как сигнал к действию.  
Где-то на кухне остаются дымиться кружки с горячим чаем и раскрытый кулёк с эклерами.


	2. Б — БДСМ, Бластолагния (2 в 1) fem!Менров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бластолагния — переодевание в девочку-подростка.  
> Старлетка — юная актриса-знаменитость.  
> Инженю —актёрское амплуа, наивная девушка.
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun7-8.userapi.com/c858528/v858528909/124309/gIjH185ZqOc.jpg

Петровой кажется, что дверной звонок в квартиру Меньшиковой такой же мелодичный, как и сам голос хозяйки этой квартиры. «Походу, что-то из классики», — думает актриса, привыкшая к этой трели, которая предвкушает радость встречи. Саше думается, что она теперь как собака Павлова: только дай ей услышать этот мотив, и в её мыслях вспыхнут неприличные фантазии с любимым худруком.  
Девушка топчется на месте, прошло уже достаточно времени после звонка, а дверь ещё не открыта. Саша тянется к звонку ещё раз и, на всякий пожарный, простукивает по двери их условный код. Неужели Петрова ошиблась, и Натан сейчас дома…  
Все сомнения развевает открывшаяся дверь и притягательно карие глаза, рассматривающие позднюю гостью. На Ольге Евгеньевне очки в тонкой оправе, делающие её и без того строгий образ ещё более властным, слегка помятая рубашка и брюки-карандаш. Одним словом, как всегда идеальна. Петрова вцепляется в лацкан своего пальто, пытаясь не сорваться раньше времени, ведь Саша никогда не славилась терпением.  
— Сашура…— взгляд худрука теплеет при виде лисьего взгляда и растрёпанных осенним ветром светлых волос. — Прости, уснула, не дождавшись тебя.  
— Ничего страшного, Ольга Евгеньевна, — учтиво отвечает Петрова, и четкой дикции в её словах мешает жвачка за щекой. Добившись внимания на своей персоне, Саша раздвигает полы пальто, демонстрируя Меньшиковой немного неопрятную с дороги школьную форму: на короткой клетчатой мини-юбке залегли лишние складки, приталенный пиджак красноречиво оттопыривался в районе груди, а блузка самым грешным образом была расстёгнута до вида глубокого декольте. Ольга Евгеньевна ни в коем случае не пустила бы такую девушку на улицу, неважно, будь бы она её дочерью или её деткой.  
— Сон как рукой сняло? — насмехается старлетка, вдобавок прикусывая нижнюю губу как неискушенная инженю.  
— Опять крадешь костюмы со съёмочной площадки? — интересуется Меньшикова. Она припоминает парочку новостей о новой роли Петровой, но это снова из разряда «берусь за всё, Ольга Евгеньевна, лишь бы больше практики было». Хотя, надо признать, что в свои почти за тридцать, Саша выглядит достаточно юной, что для амплуа школьницы более чем уместно. А потренироваться пришла к худруку. Снова. Ольга Евгеньевна сбилась со счета, сколько раз они портили одежду и реквизиты своими играми, начиная с гоголевской крылатки и заканчивая измайловской кожанкой.  
— Почему бы и нет, есть свои привилегии в том, чтобы сниматься в главной роли, — хитрый лисий прищур направлен прямо в душу. — Так пустите меня?  
Разве откажешь этому бесёнку? Петрова, в конце концов, приходит сюда добровольно, чтобы согреть вторую половину кровати в отсутствие мужа и нагрешить ещё вне постели. Но, честно признаться, Ольга Евгеньевна предпочла бы, чтобы Сашура это делала на постоянной основе, а не в эти редкие встречи. Но нельзя, о них и так слишком много слухов.  
— Проходи, — Меньшикова прислоняется к дверному косяку, открывая дверь шире и пропуская внутрь Петрову. Саша предпочитает проскользнуть рядом с худруком, непозволительно близко для отношений наставник — подопечный, хотя пространства та ей дала хоть отбавляй. Но нет же, нужна провокация. И, главное, Ольга Евгеньевна поддаётся: глаза с расширенными зрачками и поза напряжённая, как пантера перед прыжком, будто это не женщина перед Сашей, а зверь.  
— Сразу свяжете или повременим? — шутит Петрова слишком громко для лестничной клетки, и Меньшикова загоняет с силой её в квартиру.  
— Ты и так уже за пять минут заслужила хорошее наказание, — отчитывает Ольга Евгеньевна. Раздаётся хлопок двери.

— С чего начнем: с проверки домашнего задания или с работы над ошибками? — голос Саши становится приторно-сладким, и она с видом послушной ученицы кладет руки на стол в кабинете Ольги Евгеньевны, как будто сидит за партой, чем не прилежница, как по сценарию нового фильма прописано. Видно, что готовилась. Но Меньшикова все же замечает не соответствующие детали.  
— Во-первых, жвачку убрала, и не за ухо, а в урну, — приказывает худрук, и Саша встаёт из-за стола, грациозно двигаясь к мусорной корзине и наклоняясь над ней, чтобы выплюнуть жвачку. Юбка задирается, демонстрируя отсутствие нижнего белья на девушке. Ольга Евгеньевна не устаёт поражаться её задумкам: специально припёрлась с ненавистной худруку жвачкой, чтобы потом так выклянчить свою задницу. «Хороша, лисёнок», — и неясно, то был комплимент смекалистости любовницы или же её упругим ягодицам, которые вскоре, вне сомнения, будут красными от порки.  
— Чё-то ещё? — интересуется Петрова, принципиально испытывая терпение Меньшиковой своей фразой и скидывая ей в лицо пиджак. Худрук на рефлексах ловит его, впрочем, откидывая его в следующую секунду куда подальше.  
— Не чё, а что, сколько раз говорить, — Ольга Евгеньевна выдыхает через стиснутые зубы, а Сашу это только забавляет.  
Забавляет до тех пор, пока на её шее не застегивается ошейник. Меньшикова умеет неслышно подбираться сзади, к чему Саша всё никак не может привыкнуть. Помнится, Ольга Евгеньевна давала ей пару уроков по бесшумной ходьбе, но превзойти учителя так и не удалось.  
Петрова ойкает то ли от впившегося ей в изгиб шипа, то ли от того, как затянулся вокруг шеи кожаный ремешок. Меньшикова наматывает на кулак прикрепленный поводок, тем самым притягивая к себе девушку.  
— Напомни, Сашенька, что сейчас проходят на уроках литературы в старших классах? — в эту игру могут играть и двое, и Петрова как никогда понимает, почему все так без ума от Ольги Евгеньевны, включая её саму.  
Своим непревзойденным бархатным и твердым голосом, таким, что каждая буква вылетает из её уст филигранно отточенной, своей снисходительной улыбкой, негласно провозглашающей главенство над всеми, шармом карих глаз, потемневших сейчас от желания, и грацией фигуры она не просто заставляет подчиниться себе, о, нет. Саша сама встает коленями на диванчик, вцепляясь пальцами в его низенькую кожаную спинку, и задирает юбку, прогибаясь в пояснице. Петрова почти теряет нить разговора за желанием начать сессию, но ожидающий вид Меньшиковой-искусительницы возвращает её к реальности.  
— Серебрянный век, кажется, — неуверенно выдаёт Петрова.  
— Отлично, значит, будешь читать стихи, с чувством, выражением, всё, как любишь, — рука в перстне гладит Сашу пальцами под подбородком, как прирученного звереныша.  
— Маяковского? — голубые глаза Петровой радостно просияли.  
— Обойдешься, Ахматова, — усмехается Ольга Евгеньевна.

Сжала руки под тёмной вуалью…  
«Отчего ты сегодня бледна?»

Саша за вечер и бледнеет, и краснеет, пока она доходит до этого стихотворения, стоит стеку опуститься на кожу размашистым шлепком. В сочетании с прогибающим шею назад поводком чувствуется крышесносительно. Твёрдой рукой Ольга Евгеньевна оставляет чётко очереченные в виде прямоугольника и болезненные на ощупь отметины поверх старых, почти порозовевших за пару минут отдыха. Это своего рода обучающий элемент: один шлепок — смена интонации, второй — приказ чтецу смедлить темп, третий — сделать паузу для драматичности момента. И как бы ни было больно, с какой бы силой ни била бы Меньшикова и ни тянула ошейник на себя, Петрова ни разу не применяет стоп-слово, только позволяет себе шумно всхлипнуть, худрук на этот счёт возражений не имеет. Саша не хочет прерывать читаемый стих ненужными словами, а ещё не хочет разочаровать Ольгу Евгеньевну. У той, наверняка, таких девочек было пруд пруди, а Петрове хочется быть лучше них и оставить впечатляющее послевкусие, чтобы надолго запомнилась после встречи, как она это делает на сцене или перед камерой. Только вот для Меньшиковой она и так непревзойдённая.

— Оттого, что я терпкой печалью  
Напоила его допьяна.  
Как забуду? Он вышел, шатаясь,  
Искривился мучительно рот…  
Я сбежала, перил не касаясь,  
Я бежала за ним до ворот.

Если сейчас записать голос Саши на диктофон, получится неплохой результат, как и должно быть, надрывно, отчаянно, со смятенным дыханием, будто и правда девушка бежит с лирической героиней за мужчиной. Убрать бы ещё свистящие раскаты стека на фоне, и вышел бы прекрасный номер с декламацией стихов. Меньшикова её хвалит по-своему: дарит поцелуй в лопатку, зная, что девушку проберет дрожь.

Задыхаясь, я крикнула: «Шутка  
Всё, что было. Уйдешь, я умру.»

Петрова срывается на крик от боли в спине, но вовремя преобразует его в слово, словно окликая мужчину из стиха. Кто сказал, что Ольга Евгеньевна ограничится только ягодицами, от которых, наверное, и живого места не осталось? Саша смотрит лисьими глазами на худрука через плечо, и та ей дарит в ответ хладнокровную на вид улыбку, как никогда подходящую под последние строки:

Улыбнулся спокойно и жутко  
И сказал мне: «Не стой на ветру».

Они молчат некоторое время, прежде чем стек летит в сторону, а Меньшикова приближается, чтобы огладить следы своих трудов. От прикосновения пальцев саднит, но Саша не подаёт вида.  
— Неплохо. Твёрдая четверочка с плюсом, — заключает Ольга Евгеньевна, оставляя нехарактерные для её образа строгого наставника порхающие поцелуи на коже.  
— Я рассчитывала на пятёрку с плюсом, — разворачивается Петрова, соскальзывая на колени и укладывая на них саднящие ягодицы. Боль сковывает движения, но Саша играет беззаботную девчонку до конца.  
— Для неё надо много, что сделать, — интригующе произносит худрук, наблюдая за тем, как молодое дарование цепляется ладошками за идеально выглаженную стрелку брюк.  
— Я готова на всё, — шепчет одними губами Саша, но Меньшикова и так всё понимает.  
— Я знаю, но сначала нужно обработать твои ссадины, и не ври, что не больно, — Ольга Евгеньевна изящным жестом просит закрыть её свой рот, готовый сказать, что «всё в порядке» и «правда не стоит». Петрова поправляет помятую юбку, прикрывая им безбожно алые ягодицы, и даже через блузку видна красная полоса на спине. «Как только Милославский не замечает?» — задаётся вопросов худрук, но, прежде чем они выходят из кабинета, стек снова отказывается в руке женщины, и она проходится им по неприкрытой бельём и влажной промежности девушки. Петрова застывает в дверях от неожиданности.  
— И нам нужно разрешить ещё один вопрос, — намекает Меньшикова, целуя в изгиб шеи, и Петрова всеми руками «за».


	3. В — Вуайеризм, fem!Гуроголь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По поводу шариков из белого хлеба: есть один занимательный факт из биографии Николая Васильевича. Гоголь часто, когда писал, катал шарики из белого хлеба. Друзьям он говорил, что это помогает ему в разрешении самых сложных задач.
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun7-6.userapi.com/c855036/v855036737/20ee3c/FR8sjBef2es.jpg

Яна Петровна — воплощение педантизма, начиная с собственного образа, вплоть до мелких элементов одежды, и заканчивая своим особняком, где слуги ходят по струнке, и каждая вещь, включая швабры в подсобке, кажется, лежит под определённым углом. Можно подумать, что госпожа Гуро в своей жизни придерживается принципов фэн-шуй, но на самом деле известная следовательница Петербурга просто любит порядок. Её никогда не влёк к себе непостижимый в своей натуре хаос, женщина всегда упорядочивала его вокруг себя, создавая у окружающих впечатление, что она властна над всем. И Яна Петровна так же бы придерживалась своих убеждений, если бы в один прекрасный день у неё не состоялась фатальная встреча с Николиной Васильевной Гоголь.

Узнать, в какой из комнат её особняка расположилась особая гостья, Гуро не составило труда. Все двери были закрыты и лишь одна, в конце коридора, выбивалась из ровного строя, будучи едва прикрытой, и создавала небольшую щель, из которой выливался свет от потрескивающего камина. Яна Петровна ступает по ковру, намереваясь, если и не нанести визит, то хотя бы уделить внимание своей подопечной после долгого дня разлуки, пожелав приятных снов. Это их устоявшаяся традиция за время, проведённое в Диканьке, неукоснительно исполнялась и после завершения их сотрудничества, и нередко они засиживались до самых петухов в приятном обществе друг друга. Гоголь даже пару раз засыпала на руках следовательницы, и тогда та брала на себя обязательство уложить свою протеже в постель, оставляя на челе чересчур нежный для материнского поцелуй. Сегодня вечером Гуро рассчитывала именно на это.  
Ворс раритетного персидского ковра заглушает стук каблуков, что позволяет беззвучно подойти к приоткрытой двери. Рука с рубиновым перстнем уже заносится над лакированной дверью, намереваясь раскрыть её шире, но в последний момент останавливается. Глаза устремляются на тонкую фигуру Николины Васильевны, что сама решила переодеться в ночную сорочку. Гоголь пытается выпутаться из платья, чертыхаясь и фыркая, и едва не падает на кучу исписанных бумаг на полу. Яна Петровна едва сдерживает смешок.  
«Лучше бы не прогоняла Ядвигу», — размышляет про себя Гуро, но не выходит на свет, решив продолжить негласное наблюдение. Николина Васильевна всё же расправляется с одеждой, небрежно скидывая её на спинку стула, и Яне Петровне видится, что в гостевой комнате абсолютно всё выглядит неряшливо: некогда выглаженные простыни безбожно смяты, подушки накренились на угол, на столе застывший воск от свечей (опять ночью писала!) и нетронутый остывший и едва разворошенный вилкой ужин, а по всей комнате валяются наброски будущего шедевра русской литературы. Гуро качает головой: как это ж надо было за пару дней привести комнату в такой бардак? «Творческий беспорядок», — поправляет себя следовательница голосом Николины Васильевны в её голове, и Яна Петровна уверяет себя в том, что вот оно истинное лицо хаоса, которое она вряд ли сможет одолеть. Даром, что Тёмная.  
Взор снова возвращается на фигуру писательницы, и самое время развернуться на каблуках и уйти восвояси от интимной сцены и вернуться после, потому что Гоголь обнажается до пояса. Но Яна Петровна не собирается уходить, напротив, припадает лицом к дверной щели и, вопреки всем правилам приличия, пялится на открывшийся вид. Небольшая упругая грудь так и напрашивается, чтобы её поместили в ладонь и нежно оглаживали, и легко сжимали, заставляя её обладательницу стонать, а мягкие горошины сосков так и манят сделать их твёрдыми. Гуро мотает головой из стороны в сторону, прогоняя от себя наваждение: добросердечная и наивная Николина Васильевна не совсем типаж следовательницы, но она так сильно будоражит её разум своими чертами, что в последнее время только и хочется думать о том, как совратить свою подопечную, что в два раза младше её. «С такими мыслями надо бы к батюшке сходить», — смеётся про себя Яна Петровна. Но только в Бога она не верит, а вот в хаос да. Хаос с черными растрепанными кудрями в одних батистовых панталонах, хаос, в раздумьях спускающий свой тоненький пальчик от ключиц к животу мимо ложбинки грудей, хаос, осененный внезапной светлой мыслью и метнувшийся к письменному столу, хаос, ищущий среди черновиков нужный лист и записывающий новые мысли. Гоголь обмакнула перо в чернильницу и, не дождавшись, пока лишние капли стекут, пачкая лишнюю бумагу кляксами, принялась что-то судорожно писать. По всей видимости, писательницу посетила муза, и та так просто её не отпустит.  
Николина Васильевна забывает всё окружающее, абстрагируясь от всего, кроме хлебной корзины, отщипывая свободной рукой куски белого хлеба и превращая его в неровные шарики, даже забывает, что нужно на себя накинуть сорочку, и пишет так, колыхая своей прелестной грудью при взмахах пера. Яна Петровна спускает ладонь к своей промежности, это удовольствие слишком невыносимое для неё. Она ни в коем случае не помешает её тонкому расположению вдохновения, но и своё точно получит.  
Говорят, если не можешь победить врага, то надо к нему примкнуть. Следовательница примыкает к хаосу, лаская себя через ткань платья и неотрывно скользя жаром карих глаз по тонкому телу писательницы. Из-за лишних телодвижений и плотной ткани стремительно становится жарко, и Яна Петровна резко расстегивает на себе пару пуговиц платья, нарушая порядок в одежде, а скоро и волосы приходят в негодность, пара прядей с проседью выбивается из прически, потому что женщина прижимается затылком и спиной к стене в поисках опоры. Кончить с тихим, почти одними губами произнесённым «Никки» и понять, что вот он, Рубикон, пройден, осталось только дело времени заполучить Николину Васильевну к себе в постель и в свою жизнь на веки вечные. Ведь если Яна Петровна Гуро что-то очень хочет, то она обязательно это получит.  
Тонкий порыв вдохновения прерывается скрипом половицы у лестницы в коридоре. Гоголь словно просыпается от продолжительного транса, пару минут приходит в себя, а потом ужасается:  
— Яна Петровна! Как я могла забыть!  
Николина Васильевна едва не выбегает в коридор обнаженной до пояса, радует, что по пути всё же хватает сорочку, прижимая её к груди. В темной аллее дверей нет никого, а посему Гоголь возвращается в комнату крайне обескураженной. Ну не могло же ей это послышаться, на самом деле?  
«А что, если Яна Петровна уже была здесь и завидела мой непотребный вид?» — Никки как никогда была близка к догадке, интуиция её редко подводила, но девушка всё же надеялась, что такого не случилось. Однако лицо её уже успело покрыться пятнами румянца, и шальная мысль пролетела мимо, что Гоголь была бы совершенно не против предстать перед следовательницей обнаженной и не только это… Николина Васильевна подавила в себе свои бесовские порывы, вернувшись к своему занятию и даже не подозревая, какие развратные планы уже имеются у Гуро на её счёт.


	4. Г — Гангстерское АУ, Город Грехов, fem!Менров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: насилие и много пафоса! А ещё много букафф! И немного русреал.  
> Огромное извините за смерть fem!Никиты Татаренкова, я это сделала для накала драмы. 
> 
> Флэшбек Меньшиковой происходит в таймлайне 2006-2007 года, милиция стала полицией с 2011 года. Тольяттинское ОПГ и покушение на Лисютина действительно были, а ещё, надеюсь, меня не посадят за упоминание халатности некоторых органов... Я ведь ещё одну такую провокационную аушку не написала...
> 
> Михо — реальный персонаж Города Грехов, и она такая аррр, что не смогла её упомянуть.
> 
> Да простят меня Олег Евгеньевич и Саша Петров!
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun7-8.userapi.com/c857128/v857128599/11e528/5jX9bR3aCfo.jpg

Над Городом Грехов сгущаются сумерки, и лучше бы всем цивильным гражданам запереться в своих каморках и не высовывать нос. Меньше везёт офисным крысам, что вынуждены просиживать допоздна в небоскребах-коробках и возвращаться домой затемно. Но даже так, боязливо оглядываясь, они обходят стороной Старый город и его округу, пусть путь и займёт гораздо больше времени, зато деньги останутся в карманах и кишки целыми и невредимыми в брюшной полости. Среди этой кишащей своры приспособленцев и трусов отыскать новичка сродни обнаружить случайно забредшую овцу в стае хищных волков. На новоприбывшего бросают испепеляющие взгляды и заранее ставят на нём крест. Мало кто выживает после первой ночи в Порочном Городе. Хуже только, если ты девушка. Смерть не сравнится с тем, что ты можешь увязнуть в грязи Старого Города, заделавшись проституткой.  
Город Грехов смачно облизывается, принимая с распростертыми объятьями ещё одну крошку, кажется, провинциальную актрису, что решила попытать счастья в мегаполисе. Голубые глаза с прищуром, копна светлых и вечно растрёпанных волос привлекает внимание других, раскрашенных чисто черно-белыми тонами, как и сам Син-Сити. Если девчонка будет вести себя послушно, следуя законам Города Грехов, то тогда, может быть, ей и удастся блеснуть на сцене мегаполиса, только вот в каком амплуа…  
Актриса вальсирует на границе районов, уже нарушая правила, и не замечает, когда за ней увязался хвост. Двух амбалов, не отличающихся умом и сообразительностью, обнаружить не составляет труда, но девушка то ли не прозорлива, то ли предпочитает делать вид, что всё в порядке, и продолжает идти по улицам пропитанного анархией мегаполиса, бормоча себе под нос стихи, явно на отличном от единого здесь языке.  
Вечерняя прогулка утомляет преследователей, а так как те, повторимся, не отличаются умом и сообразительностью, то решают брать силой: взять под белые руки и нести к своему боссу, несмотря на сопротивление. Девушка кричит, шипит, лягается и дважды пытается прокусить каждому из них по бицепсу, но выбраться едва ли удаётся.  
Где-то спереди слышится рёв двигателя и резкий лязг колёс на тормозах, а затем глаза всем присутствующим в переулке слепит яркий свет фар, и две пули, не такие уж и дуры в руках умелого стрелка, прошибают черепушки бугаёв. Грузные тела обмякают на руках у актрисы, и та оторопело отрывает себя от них. Свет уже не так режет по глазам, оно и ясно: машина встала поперёк дороги. Девушка пытается разглядеть своего спасителя, но видит в районе пассажирского сидения только кроваво-красные губы, что сдувают дымок с дула пистолета. Убийца хрипло смеётся, как женщина в годах, и её бархатный чарующий голос — ещё одно из многих совершенств её натуры наряду с умением блестяще стрелять. Саша почти очарована, когда та, всё ещё не показывая лица, начинает говорить на чистом русском с идеальной артикуляцией:  
— Дорогая, подойди сюда, не трясись, меня не нужно бояться.  
К Этой женщине нет доверия, как и ко всем, кто обитает в Городе Грехов, но она имеет силу и власть, и пусть Саша пока не подозревает, насколько та могущественна, уже есть понимание, что ослушаться её нельзя. На ватных ногах актриса подходит к автомобилю и ожидает чего угодно: от того, что её сейчас похитят, до того, что прострелят этим замечательным ремингтоном, что покоится на коленях неизвестной, но совершенно не то, что на тыльной стороне ладони останется след от матовой помады, а между пальцев окажется зажатым перстень с руки Этой женщины. Всё происходит слишком быстро, так что актриса даже не успевает и спасибо сказать. Окно автомобиля закрывается, пряча от улицы глаза цвета тёмного шоколада, а щёки горят от брошенной ей фразы, как от поцелуя.  
— Тебе будут открыты все дороги, только покажи при входе этот перстень.  
Так что же такого особенного в этом кольце, кроме его стоимости?

***

В драматическом театре Син-Сити сегодня аншлаг: планируется дебют восходящей звезды и сразу среди главных ролей. Говорят, что актриса «жуть, какая хорошенькая», «милая мордашка» и «абсолютно талантлива, как будто сам Станиславский учил». Город Грехов только кажется крупным мегаполисом, а на самом деле это большая деревня из бетонных коробок. Слухи долетают быстро, полнятся небылицами, и вот весь сброд Порочного Города, у которого более-менее водятся деньжата, толпится в театре, ожидая увидеть знойную русскую красотку и её таланты. Сбродом себя считает и Ольга, она ничем не хуже всех этих взяточников, ловеласов, воров и убийц — у неё самой руки по локоть в крови. Но к кровавому налёту на коже она уже привыкла и поправляет его как перчатки, отдавая приказ убрать очередного лишнего человека за пару минут до третьего звонка. Со своего места в просторном ложе она окидывает взглядом собравшуюся публику, провозглашая окончательный вердикт:  
— Все девять кругов ада собрались сегодня здесь.  
Ольга чувствует пьянящую власть, разливающуюся по венам, ведь все эти грешники и черти находятся на её территории, в её театре, и черта с два кто-то из этого отребья попробует устроить здесь разгром, не получив за это пулю в свою пустую голову. А ещё не позволит никому притронуться к своему новому приобретению — для девушки на соседнем сидении лежит огромный букет длинностебельных роз, почти в половину роста актрисы, и насыщенного цвета венозной крови. Женщина ни в коем разе не признается: будучи в тени, она наблюдала за репетицией девушки и была поражена полной отдачей роли, будто перед ней стояла не та, недавно спасенная девочка с лисьими глазами, а Офелия, сраженная известием о гибели отца от рук возлюбленного.  
Ольга тогда улыбается про себя, мысленно похвалив, что девушка выбрала правильный путь, а не свернула с этим перстнем к другим дверям, которые бы попортили и развратили её чистейшую душу. Женщина и сама хочет коснуться её и замарать своими грязными руками, но предельно обещает себе сберечь её искренность и задор и только лишь показать несколько граней взрослого мира Города Грехов, начиная с похоти.  
Сложив ладони к губам, Ольга усмиряет свою разбушевавшуюся фантазию и с предвкушением смотрит на раскрывающийся занавес, и её сердце томится в ожидании Офелии.

Дух обезумевшей девушки с венками, что не на шутку взбудоражил публику в последней сцене, витает даже за кулисами. Ольга направляется в гримёрные и несёт увесистый букет, будто бы он ничего не весит. Труппа расступается при виде руководителя театра и посылает завистливые, жалящие взгляды в сторону букета. Истина ясна как день: у Этой женщины появилась фаворитка.  
Девушка пытается прогнать от себя назойливого агента, предлагающего лёгкие деньги и славу, стоит лишь уйти из этого «театришка», когда сталкивается глазами со своим наваждением — шоколадные глаза, как во снах, что видятся ей каждую ночь, и губы, очерченные карандашом, но сегодня без яркой помады.  
Агент сбегает от одного взгляда женщины, а Саша, или как её тут все зовут Sasha, легко коверкая имя акцентом, падает ей в ноги, как только захлопывается дверь, и в комнате они остаются наедине.  
Ольге симпатизирует её покорность, от некоторых такого не добьёшься и под изощрёнными пытками, но по девушке видно, что она умеет превосходить ожидания, чего одна её игра на сцене стоит.  
— Нет, Сашура, неправильно, это я должна стоять перед тобой на коленях и хвалить тебя, — смеётся Эта женщина, но девушка твёрдо мотает головой в отрицательном жесте.  
— Нет, это Вы спасли меня, без Вас я пропала бы, Ольга Евгеньевна, — надо же, даже имя разузнала и разучила правила Города Грехов — ластиться и подчиняться руке Дающей. Поэтому-то Саша и расцеловывает кисть в перстнях, на взгляд Ольги, слишком усердно, так что у матёрой мафиозницы дыхание замирает.  
— Я так искала встречи с Вами, — не унимается девушка, подняв голубые глаза на свою спасительницу, такой чистый и незамутненный соблазн, и протягивает в ладони подаренный в их первую встречу перстень. — Я хотела бы его вернуть…  
— Оставь себе, — отмахивается Ольга, ей итак предостаточно ювелирных украшений. Не хватает разве что одного неограненного алмаза, что восхищенно смотрит на неё с колен. — И ради этого ты со мной мечтала встретиться?  
Саша очаровательно краснеет, только сейчас, кажется, замечая ворох роз на своём стуле.  
— Вы правы, не только ради этого, —заминается немного девушка, лихорадочно поправляя от волнения лезущие на лицо пряди волос. — Мне сказали, что Вы были выдающейся актрисой в прошлом. С Вашего разрешения, можете ли мне продемонстрировать пару приёмов?  
Саша почти готова хлопнуться в обморок и завизжать от радости одновременно, когда слышит над макушкой «Будь по-твоему».

***

1 новое сообщение от Лисёнок:  
У меня не получается. С.

Ольга удивляется, мельком взглянув на загоревшийся экран телефона. Обычно женщина ей звонит и пишет, справляясь о её делах. Саша при этом старательно делает вид, что ей усердное внимание руководительницы театра по барабану, но Ольге не надо быть рядом, чтобы знать, как поднимаются её уголки губ в улыбке при одном только «Привет, Сашура», как теплеет голос девушки с каждой секундой их беседы, как вспыхивают красным цветом щёки, когда та отвешивает ей комплименты как бы так, невзначай, в ходе разговора. Саша хоть и талантливая актриса с большим потенциалом, но обманывать и врать вне сцены не может и не умеет, а для Города Грехов такое сочетание — губительно. Она скорее похожа на случайно забредшего в бетонные дебри зверёнка, что никогда не получал щедрой ласки и тихо скулил в углу, ожидая быстрой смерти. Ольга гладит Лисёнка по шерсти, постепенно приручая к своим рукам и защищая от опасной среды вокруг. И это даёт свои плоды: Саша сегодня пишет первой, сокрушаясь, видимо, по поводу неудавшейся сцены, и всё её сообщение так и сквозит мольбой о помощи. Ольга хмыкает.  
— Что, очередная пассия написывает? — для того, кто сейчас находится на волоске от смерти, такое заявление сродни тому, что выбить из-под своих ног табуретку, когда находишься в петле. Глаза цвета густого, как зыбучие пески, шоколада отвлекаются от экрана телефона и наблюдают, как шестёрки превращают лицо крысы, сливавшей информацию в чужие руки, в кровавое месиво так, что не узнала его бы и мать родная, если бы была ещё на этом свете и не горела в аду за воспитание такого ублюдка. И вроде это должно было его утихомирить, но нет, болтливый язык расшатывает зубы, он сплевывает на пол слюну, смешанную с кровью, и процеживает каждое слово:  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты за спиной муженька трахаешь девок? Эта та новенькая, да, что на всех афишах висит? Ты ведь в курсе, что она уже на прицеле?  
Мужчина истерично смеётся, неотрывно пожирая взглядом телефон в руке женщины. Ольга вздыхает, бросив на него уничижительный взгляд, как на идиота. Она давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы вестись на неподтверждённые доказательствами угрозы, но тем не менее, пальцы тревожно порхают над смартфоном, набирая ответное сообщение:

Буду через сорок минут. Поставь чайник. И проверь, закрыта ли дверь. ОЕ.

В Порочном Городе двери — это будущие щепки, не такая уж и прочная защита от врагов, но Саша пренебрегает и этим, иногда забывая закрыть на все замки вход в свои покои. Сообщение от Лисёнка не заставляет себя ждать:

Упс С.

Ольга думает, что лучше бы она это сообщение не видела. Она раздражённо откладывает телефон, витая в мыслях о том, как хорошо бы было отпороть легкомысленную девчонку. Пленник только подливает масла в огонь:  
— Неужели русской гангстерше сегодня не перепадёт?  
Женщина ничего не говорит в ответ, хищно улыбаясь. Мужчинам дай только волю поговорить о сексе, а этот болтун может тараторить, кажется, вечность. А ещё мужчины любят галстуки. За время показной счастливой и долгой семейной жизни с мужем Ольга достаточно наловчилась их завязывать. Особенно колумбийские, приходится же иногда самой пачкать руки.  
Нож в крепкой женской ладони оказывается у шеи болтуна, вспарывая кожу и задевая вместе с этим артерию. Мужчина захлебывается кровью, гарантируя спасение мира от его надоедливого пустословия.

— Я не могу так сниматься. Мне совершенно претит вся эта идея с постельной сценой… Так противно, грязно, мерзко…— Сашу трясёт, она не может взять в руки чашку, так как из-за дрожи в руках весь ароматный травяной чай выплескивается на скатерть. Остаётся только нервно заламывать руки, ожидая ответа от своей наставницы. Ольга отвлекается от чтения сценария, бросая недовольный взгляд на неё из-под очков, и руки сами собой успокаиваются, неподвижно устраиваясь на кухонном столе. Впрочем, сама неусидчивость Саши никуда не исчезает, и она елозит на стуле, добавляя ещё несколько комментариев:  
— Ну…там…сценарий вроде неплохой. Идея интересная, режиссер именитый. Но, чёрт, я так не хочу облажаться!  
Они молчат ещё некоторое время, пока Ольга Евгеньевна изучает до конца материал, и весь её лоснящийся и элегантный вид смотрится неуместно в панельной студии, где из предметов интерьера всё сведено по минимуму. Саша хорошо зарабатывает, но ей излишества не нужны, только больше пространства и зеркало для тренировки мимики. Трудоголик на работе — трудоголик и дома.  
А вот Ольгу Евгеньевну уместно видеть в комнатах с лепниной, позолотой, эдакий ампир, где каждая деталь чуть ли не раритет и антиквариат, стоящий бешеных денег. Кажется, Саша слишком задумывается, потому что замечает на себе пристальный взгляд женщины и слышит негромкое покашливание. Девушка встрепенулась, навострив всё своё внимание.  
— Знаешь, Сашенька, и отличная идея может стать плохой при отвратительной реализации, и именитый режиссёр может снять, как ты там говоришь, отстой, — девушка улыбается от слов Ольги, и не ввернуть улыбку в ответ будет считаться преступлением. — Но раз ты вляпалась в это дерьмо, то есть только один выход.  
— Какой? — выдыхает Саша облегченно. Вот оно, настоящее лицо профессионализма, из любой, даже, казалось, безвыходной ситуации у Ольги Евгеньевны найдется решение. Но то, что предлагает ей наставница, заставляет девушку впасть в краску:  
— Ты отработаешь этот фрагмент сцены со мной.

Саша восседает на коленях Ольги Евгеньевны, обхватывая её талию своими ногами. Рука по-свойски перебирает тёмные волосы с проседью, и девушка так ни разу не смела бы к ним прикоснуться, если бы не эта задумка со сценарием. Пряди на ощупь тонкие и очень гладкие, и Саша не может не признать, что ей нравится их ощущать на своих пальцах. Она не особо старается изображать влюбленную девушку, всё выходит само по себе: и глаза, радостно горящие переливами серо-голубого цвета от близости их тел, и замирающее дыхание, и дрожащие руки от предвкушения касания кожи к коже. Осознание, что она — та самая причина, по которой девушка отказывается заводить новые отношения, маячит на грани сознания, но Саша эту мысль едва воспринимает, ведь эпицентр внимания сосредоточен на губах женщины.  
Ольга играет слишком правдоподобно: глаза темнеют с каждой секундой, зрачки расширяются, элегантная ладонь оглаживает лопатки, всё, как требуется, даже лучше.  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — шепчет женщина, и в её устах эта реплика из сценария звучит в сто раз, нет, в тысячу раз лучше, чем у Сашиного партнёра по съёмкам.  
— Я давно хотела тебе признаться, мил… лый, — Саша сбивается в заученном от корки до корки тексте, ведь язык не поворачивается назвать женщину «милым». — Я люблю тебя.  
На этом моменте по сюжету должен был состояться долгожданный поцелуй двух влюбленных, за которым потянется Сашина героиня, но девушка не сдвинулась с места, застыв изваянием и глядя в шоколадные глаза напротив так, будто вымаливая заранее прощения. Наконец, Саша сделала глубокий вдох и потянулась к Ольге Евгеньевне.  
Удивительно, но шероховатые женские губы так идеально подходят тонким искусанным девичьим, и столкновение их языков вызывает приглушённый стон у девушки. Язык женщины изучает рот девушки, не оставляя ни одного необследованного места. Со стороны это больше похоже жаркие и страстные вылизывания друг друга. Но они разве должны так долго целоваться? С партнёром по съёмке всё было сухо и быстро, а тут… Может, дело в наличии сторонних наблюдателей и камере? Хотя какой там, с Ольгой Евгеньевной забываешь обо всём на свете, окружающее растворяется, приглушается, и ты начинаешь терять ориентацию в пространстве. Ну или просто ориентацию. Саша шарахается от этой мысли, как от огня, но не отстраняется от женщины. Наоборот, позволяет себя уложить на постель и нависнуть над ней.  
Ольга гладит её по щеке, медленно спускается на шею, царапая нежную кожу металлическими ободами колец. Невольно взгляд цепляется за большой палец левой руки, на который надето массивное серебристое кольцо. Саша припоминает, что обычно так женщины носят кольца, если предпочитают других женщин. Глаза девушки удивлённо распахиваются то ли от этой мысли, то ли от того, как недвусмысленно реагирует её тело на поцелуй в шею. Стон слетает с припухлых от поцелуя губ, а ноги невольно раздвигаются в стороны. Ольга отстраняется, любуясь пластичностью своего лисёнка и едва сдерживая себя в порыве накинуться на девушку под ней. Они ведь всё же продолжают играть, да?  
— Мне кажется, что ты себя много накручиваешь, у тебя замечательно получается, — хвалит её женщина, невольно облизывая пересохшие губы. Этот вопрос не столько похвала, сколько ещё и прощупывание почвы: надо ли продолжать начатое или стоит ли остановиться, когда итак уже стоишь на грани пропасти? Ольгу уже прилично кренит, мысли крутятся только о том, чтобы вклинить своё колено, и пробраться ладонью в джинсы Саши, и не выпускать её из постели до первых петухов. Женщина даёт ей достаточно пространства, чтобы та успела убежать, сказать «спасибо, Ольга Евгеньевна, за урок, давайте пойдем и выпьем ещё чайку» и махнуть своим невидимым лисьим хвостом себе вслед, создавая сквозняк в комнате с закрытыми окнами. Но нет, с места не двигается, лежит, как на жертвенном алтаре, и лепечет дрожащими губами:  
— Ольга Евгеньевна, простите меня, но я не играю, я по правде хочу…  
На фоне черно-белых красок Города Грехов её васильковые глаза и светлые волосы так притягательно резонируют, что не поддаться просто невозможно. Ольге хочется смеяться от того, как легко и просто оказалось раскрыть все карты. Впрочем, без лёгкой насмешки не обошлось:  
— Тогда представляй меня вместо своего партнера по съёмкам.  
Шёпот женщины проникает под кожу, разгорается в теле, и Саше думается, что и вправду, почему бы и нет? Ответный взгляд тёмного шоколада только подтверждает сумасшедшую теорию.  
Девушка сама борется с маленькими пуговичками на своей блузке, и женщина ей безумно за это благодарна, ведь руки ни к черту, дрожат от предвкушения, как у какой-то старухи, а Ольга таковой себя не считает, хоть и девчонка под ней ей в дочери годится. Осмелевший лисёнок берёт её ладонь в свою руку и подносит пальцы к своему рту. Время становится тягучей нугой, и Ольга, как в замедленной съёмке, видит, как во влажной тесноте рта исчезают фаланги одна за другой, как пальцы возвращаются обратно с громким чпоком, как дрожат ресницы, прикрывающие такие пленительные глаза. Им торопиться некуда, но обе спешно скидывают с себя оставшуюся одежду, а в голове у них набатом звучит общая мысль: «А вдруг она передумает?»  
Но нет, этого не происходит, Саша сгибает ноги в коленях, раскрывается шире и позволяет себя трогать там, где не место пальцам приличных дам. Хотя Ольга только на вид такая степенная, а на деле убийца и беспринципный делец, и, ах, да, у неё ещё все пробки вырубает, когда пальцы проникают внутрь Саши под аккомпанемент её сбившегося «Ольга Евгеньевна…пожалуйста…трахните меня». Женщину абсолютно точно ожидает котёл в аду хотя бы за то, что совратила Сашу. Однако, если это когда-нибудь и случится, может, выпадет шанс повстречать того ублюдка и сказать ему, грозно оскалившись при встрече, на грёбаном едином языке:  
— Она дала мне в день твоей смерти.

***

— А как так вышло, что Вы стали…— Саша мнётся, не зная, как по приличнее прозвать нынешнее поле деятельности Этой женщины. Мафиози, гангстерша? Очень пафосно, и такое обычно в ресторанах не говорят. Хотя какие только слова не слышатся на каждом углу Города Грехов. Саша старается не уподобляться его жителям, оставаясь светлым пятном на чёрной-пречёрной репутации города.  
— Преступницей? — спокойно уточняет Ольга, промакивая губы салфеткой. Девушка морщится, прикусывая кончик языка.  
— Не совсем. Как вышло, что Вы стали тем, кем Вы являетесь сейчас, — корректнее выразилась Саша. — Почему Вы ушли от актёрского ремесла? Вы же так хорошо играли!  
— Неужели? — ухмыльнулась женщина, подавшись вперёд от восторженной похвалы её протеже.  
— Вы что не видели фотокарточку у меня на зеркале? Она одна же такая, — Саша старается не обижаться, но губы сами собой поджимаются в тонкую линию. Ольга пожимает плечами:  
— Как-то не до этого было. Один шустрый лисёнок приковывал к себе всё внимание, а потом неудобно было оборачиваться, когда чьи-то ноги обхватывают талию. Да и некрасиво, партнёрша стонет, а я что ли должна от неё отворачиваться, чтобы рассмотреть зеркало? Но я крайне заинтересована, что там, на этой карточке?  
Девушка густо краснеет, опуская взгляд. Вот умеет же Ольга Евгеньевна смущать. Кажется, женщину её реакция только веселит. Собравшись с духом, Саша выдаёт:  
— На ней Вы в роли самого лучшего детектива Российской империи XIX века. Той самой, которой в азартных играх постоянно везёт.  
— Неужели тебе так понравилась Фандорина? — изумляется женщина, и её брови вздёргиваются вверх от удивления.  
— Безумно, — в глазах Саши плещется восхищение, и это, вне сомнения, льстит. — Однако, были и неудачные роли, например, в следующем по счету фильме…  
— Полегче с языком, юная леди, — осадила её Ольга, пригрозив пальцем и метнув неодобрительный взгляд. — Я тоже могу перечислить парочку ролей, которые вышли у тебя плохо, а ты, между прочим, только недавно в этой сфере. И вообще твой последний проект, откровенно говоря, не ахти.  
Девушка идёт на попятную, наигранно поднимая руки вверх и как бы сдаваясь:  
— Ни в коем разе, Ольга Евгеньевна, — а затем делает хитрые-хитрые глаза и чуть ниже на тон говорит:  
— Ведь если бы не этот фильм, мы бы с Вами и не сошлись так близко.  
И облизывается вызывающе, лиса эдакая. Елозит бёдрами специально на стуле, будто шило в заднице, и опять интересуется:  
— Так расскажете, как Вы стали такой? И почему из России уехали?  
— А ты почему уехала? — спрашивает Ольга, ей известна вся биография и подноготная Саши, но почему-то хочется услышать ответ лично, чем ориентироваться на сухие строчки досье.  
— А то Вы не знаете, Ольга Евгеньевна, что у нас молодые актёры хотят? В Голливуд и сразу за Оскаром. И у Тарантино сниматься, — смеётся Саша. — Тоже так хотела, а сейчас думаю, что мне и Син-Сити хватит с головой. Работой Вы меня достаточно обеспечили, а если Тарантино реально заявится, то, что поделать — снимусь. А теперь Вы уже два раза от ответа уклоняетесь.  
И было почему: Ольга совершенно не хотела втягивать девчонку в курс своих тёмных дел, но было уже поздно, теперь это не просто основная звезда в труппе её театра, но Саша, такая заботливая, отзывчивая, мягкая и податливая. И секретов от неё таить не хочется, потому что она вся такая непозволительно открытая для такой опасной женщины, а Ольга так и не говорит ничего про свою вторую жизнь.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что если кому про меня проболтаешься, то тебе конец. Это ведь не шуточки, Сашура, лично дуло к виску приставлю, — предупреждает Ольга, мгновенно посерьёзнев, так что от взгляда женщины становится не по себе. Перед глазами девушки встаёт их первая встреча и то, как ловко Ольга Евгеньевна прострелила головы недоброжелателям Саши. Помнится, она тогда подумала, что и ей достанется пуля от Этой женщины. Девушка сглатывает, но не просит остановиться.

Они оказались не в то время, не в том месте. Знаменитая на всю Россию и за её пределами актриса Ольга Меньшикова и её протеже «солнечная» Ника, никому неизвестная ранее девочка, внезапно проснувшаяся знаменитой под теплым крылом опытной наставницы. Они постоянно ходят, взявшись за руки, катаются на лодке тет-а-тет на съёмке «Золотого телёнка» (значит, неудавшаяся роль, да, Саша?) и скрываются от папарацци в трейлерах, на квартирах и номерах гостиниц на одну ночь. Ольга не скрывает вид влюбленной дуры, она не смотрит на своего мужа так, со страстью и нежностью, как на Шуру Балаганову со взъерошенными светлыми рыжеватыми прядями волос.  
Меньшиковой хочется смеяться в голос спустя столько лет: вновь встаёт на те же грабли, поддалась слабости, завидев тогда в переулке яркие торчащие волосы и тонкую фигуру. Но Саша другая, себе на уме, старательнее, отдающая себя с лихвой и более инициативная. Будь бы она на месте Ники там, первой бы потянулась сосаться в коридоре гостиницы на N-ом этаже.  
Но это делает Ольга, прижимая Нику к ближайшей стене и впиваясь в губы поцелуем. Татаренкова ещё бормочет что-то о том, что не стоило им так часто встречаться, хотя бы не сегодня, «предчувствие плохое, и эта девушка с ресепшн так посмотрела, точно сольёт информацию журналюгам», но язык, хозяйничающий у неё во рту, принуждает подчиниться, заткнуть поток всех возмущений и обмякнуть рукам вдоль тела. Ольга не рассчитывает на мгновенную отдачу, для Ники это первый лесбийский опыт, а наставница сразу толкает её из огня в полымя, не предупредив о минусах и плюсах: вот тебе скопом вся моя любовь, хочешь хоть раз пять за ночь, но на людях даже коснуться меня не смей, не та страна, чтобы спокойно к этому относились, иначе крах репутации. Татаренкова медленно, но верно привыкает к этим скачкам настроения в отношении себя, позволяя сейчас скрыть себя от лишних глаз за полами пальто. Номер — вон он — тут рядом, в двух шагах от них, и ничего бы не произошло, если бы они пятью минутами ранее зашли туда и продолжили предаваться любви. Но нет, Ольге надо шалить, в голове туманится оттого, что кто-то их может застукать на месте.  
Ага, застукали. Сначала кажется, что упавшая на пол картина — их рук дело, а в следующую секунду Ника отстраняется, морщится от боли, и глаза Ольги расширяются от ужаса, как и красное пятно на её рубашке.  
— Что-то больно… — отстраненно сообщает Татаренкова, и они синхронно оборачиваются в сторону стрелка, и, если бы не молниеносная реакция Ольги, Ника бы словила и третью пулю. В глазах мужчины напротив — чистая ярость. Компания за ним тоже доброжелательностью не отличается: из спортивных сумок торчат испачканные кровью пачки банкнот. Не надо быть шибко смекалистым, чтобы понять, что в номере рядом не случилось ничего хорошего, и теперь им грозит то же самое. Они бегут до ближайшей лестницы, чудом уворачиваясь от пуль и слыша вслед «Лови этих лесбух!». Ольга придерживает свою раненую возлюбленную, подгоняя, чтобы та не отставала. Невольно проскальзывает мысль:  
«Что, опять 90-е? Времена ОПГ уже прошли».  
В милиции посмеются и скажут, что они никуда и не уходили, только скрылись в подполье, и размаха такого уже нет.  
— Да и вообще, это Тольяттинские всё ещё шумят, — пожимает плечами майор, будто это в порядке вещей. — Автопром, и свой, и чужой, поделить не могут, вон Лисютина на днях пытались кокнуть. А Вы, гражданка, просто под раздачу попали.  
— И что, совсем управы на них нет? — Ольга возмущается бездействием правоохранительных органов и готова крушить весь отдел в ожидании хоть какой-либо помощи.  
— У них есть влиятельная крыша. Как только крыша уйдёт, так всех на готовенькое и схватим, — пояснил милиционер, будто всё так было просто.  
— А нам, что делать нам? — вопрошает в отчаянии Меньшикова.  
— Ну, по закону защиты свидетелей приставим к Вам охрану и переселим Вас и Вашу семью, ну, и работу отмените пока на время, — поясняет мужчина, и по его тону понятно, что больше он общаться не намерен.  
Ольга кивает, но ответ полицейского её не устраивает.  
Чуть позднее она всё же находит отзывчивую душу, которая за автограф делится соображениями, что у тольяттинских везде есть уши, и свои люди есть и в милиции, а потому идти на поводу у правоохранительных органов всё равно, что стать доступной мишенью. Офицер это говорит буднично, словно о картошках на грядках, а у Меньшиковой едва не отвисает челюсть от услышанного. В голове её тем временем зреет план обретающий с каждой секундой чёткие очертания.

— Нет, — отрезает Ника, её губы презрительно кривятся на предложение сбежать. Ольгу пугает её побледневшее от потери крови лицо, оно стало почти таким же белым, как и бинт на предплечье.  
— Почему, Ник? — вопрошает Меньшикова и искренне не понимает причину отказа. На её руках билеты в другой конец света, театры предупреждены об отсутствии ведущих актёров ближайшие пару месяцев, не без конфликтов, конечно, и их вещи с Натаном уже собраны и на пути в аэропорт. Оставалось только забрать с собой Нику — и прочь от опасности, во внезапный и долгожданный отпуск, как они и хотели. Но Татаренкова упрямится.  
— Почему ты постоянно решаешь всё за меня? — взрывается девушка, разразившись слезами. Ольга не знает, что и ответить. — Сначала считаешь, что лучшая партия для меня — это ты, совращаешь, трахаешь меня, как и где тебе вздумается, наплевав на всех и вся, решаешь за меня, где лучше сниматься, затем указываешь, в чем ходить, как питаться. А теперь собираешься окончательно утянуть меня из привычной жизни, потому что какому-то офицеру-параноику подумалось, что среди них есть оборотни в погонах? Ты себя вообще слышишь?  
— Слышу, я накосячила, я стараюсь исправиться, — ответила Меньшикова, уподобившись всем видом хладнокровному статскому советнику и едва сдерживая гнев. Вне этой ситуации за такие слова Ника получила бы хлёсткую пощёчину. Ольга столько приложила усилий, чтобы выбить её из грязи в князи, а как итог — такой плевок в лицо.  
— Поздно, — качает головой Татаренкова, — Этот случай — последняя капля, как предостережение, что лучше тебя обходить стороной. Береги себя.  
Ольга говорит тихое «Я тебя люблю» уже закрытой двери.

Меньшикова отвлекается от воспоминаний, взглянув на Сашу. Она обеспокоенно смотрит на Ольгу, так и не притронувшись ни к одному из блюд, лишь чашку с чаем крепко сжимает в своих тоненьких пальчиках.  
— Если что, я не против, если Вы будете следить за моим рационом и стилем одежды. У меня и то, и то паршивое, — Саша пытается разрядить обстановку, но голос севший от волнения.  
Женщина хмыкает:  
— Я итак слежу. Ешь давай, а то стынет.  
Девушка кивает, с неохотой разделывая курицу десертным ножом. Меньшикова мысленно обещает себе поработать над её манерами.  
— Так что дальше? —тревожно спрашивает Саша с набитым ртом.  
Меньшикова ждёт, пока та прожует, а затем говорит:  
— Две недели. Ей дали пожить две недели.  
Кружка вылетает из рук Саши, разбиваясь вдребезги, но она не произносит ни слова.  
— Я вернулась, как только узнала. «Найдена убитой в своей квартире» —любимая формулировка газетчиков, — по щеке Меньшиковой скатилась скупая слеза. — Натан остался в Америке, условились, что он там обустроится, а потом я к нему. А я решила, что если государство меня не защищает, то буду защищаться я сама.  
— Вы нашли убийцу? Как Вы отомстили? — слишком громко спрашивает взволнованная Саша, привлекая внимание посетителей ресторана.  
Ольга жестом просит снизить тон ее голоса и продолжает, только когда публика вновь утыкается в свои блюда.  
— Он — милиционер. Раскололи быстро, сознался, что много денег предложили, почему бы и нет? — из уст Меньшиковой сочится яд. — Они даже свои руки не марали. Просто заплатили и сказали прикончить. С их шестёрками я так же поступила. Не помню, сколько отдала, но по объёму как зарплату за полгода работы так точно. Узнала, что гнездо этих тварей хоть и в Тольятти, но главари расселились по половине России и ещё за рубежом. Шла за каждым по возрастанию их иерархии. Удивительно, скольким ещё они перешли дорогу. И некоторые присоединялись ко мне. Главного придушила собственными руками. Представь: солнце, яхты, Монако, и подо мной извивается от нехватки воздуха причина всех моих бед.  
У Саши замирает дыхание от того, насколько нечеловеческим выглядит сейчас лицо Меньшиковой. Она впервые видит такую Ольгу Евгеньевну, обычно образец спокойствия, сейчас — разъяренный демон. Девушка дотрагивается до её руки, переплетая их пальцы. Это помогает, и черты Ольги смягчаются.  
— А потом неожиданно пошли заказы. Кто-то решил, что я и мой сложившийся костяк — идеальные убийцы, и что нам за это нужно щедро платить. А знаешь, где чаще всего делают заказы? —спрашивает Меньшикова, усмехаясь и накрывая ладонь девушки второй рукой.  
— В Городе Грехов, — понимающе кивает Саша. — Теперь мне понятно.  
— Да, пожалуй, единственный мегаполис, который показывает истинное обличье других городов, — хмыкает Ольга Евгеньевна, наклоняясь к ладони Саши и оставляя на ней поцелуй. — Преступникам здесь слава и почёт, и свою территорию дадут, и театр свой разрешат открыть. Только вот тебе здесь не место.  
— Вы так уверены? — фыркает Саша. — По-моему, меня здесь уже приняли, и я на гребне славы.  
Меньшикова щёлкает её по носу:  
— Не зазнавайся, лисёна. Стать известной сложно, а стать никем — легко.  
— Вы просто боитесь за меня, — утверждает девушка, и Меньшикова не возражает ей:  
— Да, боюсь. Не хочу приходить в гости на ещё одну могилу, к человеку, который попал туда из-за меня.  
Ольга Евгеньевна серьёзна как никогда, и это то и пугает Сашу:  
— Что Вы задумали?  
— Если ты попадёшь в беду, обещаю, ты с 10 до 0 не успеешь сосчитать, как я найду тебя и спасу, — твёрдо говорит женщина, и её словам хочется верить.

***

— Зачем ты привела её сюда? — спрашивает Михо на едином языке, когда на покерном столе кладут терна. Боевик Старого Города вцепилась взглядом в Сашу, что уже который раз за вечер небрежно поправляет на себе съезжающую лямку платья. Ольга направляет взгляд в её сторону и едва может его отвести. Женщина постаралась на славу с её образом: струящееся платье телесного цвета, персиковая помада на пухлых губах и стрелки, подчёркивающие лисьи глаза, сведут с ума любого, как и успешно отвлекут игроков за столом. Девушка ловит её взгляд и посылает кокетливый поцелуй в ответ.  
— Очаровательная, не так ли? — улыбается Меньшикова в ответ японке, гордится своим творением, как Пигмалион Галатеей. Ольга неспроста задаёт этот вопрос, ведь кому, как не , оценить всю прелесть девичьего существа, будучи наемницей для проституток?  
Но Саша не принадлежит к числу легкомысленных девиц, она целиком и полностью для Ольги. Женщина подзывает её к себе жестом, как домашнего котёнка, и Саша слушается, подходит, наклоняется так, что вырез платья на уровне глаз, и томно спрашивает:  
— Ольга Евгеньевна, Вы что-то хотели?  
— Да, хотела. Наклонись чуть ниже, — просит женщина, переходя на втором предложении на русский и невольно касаясь выбившейся из причёски пряди волос, и как только та это делает, сминает её губы в настойчивом поцелуе. Саша с жаром отвечает на него, едва не запрыгивая на Ольгу в порыве желания. Меньшикова урезонивает девушку и успокаивает поглаживаниями рук. В целом, мизансцена получилась настолько впечатляющая, что не оставляет равнодушным никого из игроков, включая дилера. Финальный выстрел — кончик юркого языка по губам женщины и фраза «мне всё-таки придётся отрабатывать, да?», сказанная с ярко выраженным акцентом, когда Саша, на правах привилегированной, берёт в руки карты Ольги, заглядывая в них.  
— Никогда не стоит во мне сомневаться, Сашенька, — Меньшикова проучает её за пылкий спор, который разгорелся между ними до начала партии. Пожалуй, все, кто сидел сейчас за покерным столом, слышали, как они до игры препирались друг с другом, и Саша громко насмехалась, что та не выиграет. На что Ольга, как всегда невозмутимая на все выпады своей эмоциональной фаворитки, предложила заключить пари с пикантным содержанием. Молодая актриса хлопнула с ней по рукам, не задумываясь о том, что, в конечном итоге, ей придётся отлизывать после окончания партии. И сейчас стушеванное лицо молоденькой актрисы говорило всем присутствующим, что у Меньшиковой под рубашкой карт, как минимум, стрит-флеш. Игроки начали сбрасывать карты до ривера, и Ольга только победно ухмыльнулась, оставив на ладони девушки след от своей помады.  
— Моя маленькая леди Удача, — произносит женщина, отпуская девушку, свою роль она уже сыграла, так что даже Михо поверила и, хмыкнув, прибегла к фолду, как и некоторые игроки. После ривера и вскрытия кто-то схватился за голову, жалея, что повелся на фарс и пропустил каре. На деле у Меньшиковой был обыкновенный стрит.

— Всё-то у Вас хорошо, Ольга, — с уважением говорит ей подошедший мафиози из соседнего мегаполиса, и Меньшикова не может с ним не согласиться, провожая взглядом Сашу, что идёт в направлении кабинок туалета. Женщине не надо делать видимость, что она заинтересована девушкой больше, чем возможным партнёром, так и есть на самом деле. Актриса прекрасно знает, что всё внимание приковано на ней, а потому пользуется этим, как только может: двигается, как ловкий рыжий и пушистый хищник, крутит бёдрами при шаге, что впору женщине на пятом десятке схватиться за сердце. Только вот лиса уже украла его и бережно унесла с собой.  
— И в картах везёт, и спутница у Вас загляденье, — продолжает мужчина, который, оказывается, всё это время пялился вместе с Меньшиковой на Сашу. Ольга смеряет его недовольным взглядом, но вслух ничего не говорит. — Может, у Вас и в работе всё налажено лучше, чем у других? Хотел сменить партнёра, а тут Вы попались мне, как послание с небес!  
— Скорее посланец Дьявола, но слышать лестно, — отвечает женщина, эффектным движением руки протягивая свою визитку из кармана пиджака. — Думаю, Вам понадобится.  
На своих партнёров Ольга умела производить впечатление.

— Тебе правда не нужно это делать, если не хочешь, я не хочу тебя принуждать, — произносит Ольга, наблюдая за тем, как Саша портит своё платье, располагая свои колени на нечистом кафеле. Вообще, то, чем так горит заняться девушка прямо здесь и сейчас, не является чистоплотным, и Ольга бы предпочла сначала сходить в душ и лишь потом приступать к такого рода ласкам, но разве этого лисёнка остановишь? Вцепилась в брюки смокинга, лапает ширинку, чем только можно: пальцами, губами, языком.  
— Мы поспорили, я проиграла, а я человек честный — долг выполняю, — лукавит Саша, сдергивая брюки с женщины за шлевки и припадая губами к белью. Намокшая от слюны ткань трётся об промежность, задевая особо чувствительные места, и Ольга выдыхает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это фикция, — Меньшикова разъясняет это, как маленькому ребёнку, но чертёнок на коленях перед ней всё понимает, но делает как всегда по-своему. — Без тебя я бы и не выиграла.  
— Я знаю, Ольга Евгеньевна. Но сами же говорили: «Играть, так до конца», — Саша отодвигает ткань белья припадая губами к обнаженной промежности и безошибочно обнаруживая языком клитор. Меньшикова дёргает бёдрами, не ясно, от пронизывающего тело удовольствия или от дерзости — так перевернуть с ног на голову её фразу и опошлить.  
Саша ласкает слишком хорошо, старательно, смотрит, как реагирует её наставница на разную силу нажатия языка, аккуратно дует на возбуждённый клитор, проникает языком внутрь, слизывая стекающую смазку, играется, как ребёнок с новой игрушкой. Действует по наитию, но выходит лучше, чем у опытных проституток Старого Города.  
— Я Вас люблю, Ольга Евгеньевна, — искромётно признаётся Саша во время недолгой передышки, шепчет запачканными губами, которые блестят, будто накрашены гигиеничкой, но это немного другое, очень интимное, девушка ловит откровенный кайф, облизываясь и запоминая женщину на вкус. У самой Ольги ноги дрожат, она пытается зацепиться руками хоть за что-то, чтобы не рухнуть, но стенки кабинки абсолютно гладкие, не то что взъерошенные пряди светлых волос между ног женщины. Поэтому она запускает пальцы в её волосы, стягивает их в кулаке, жёстко задаёт темп.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, лисёна, тоже люблю…— почти срываясь на стон, отвечает Меньшикова, трахая её рот в бешеном ритме. Саша прикрывает глаза, приглушённо мурлыкая в ответ, у неё самой теплеет низ живота, и девушка запускает руку себе под платье как можно незаметнее, лаская себя, но от внимательных карих глаз это не уходит. Ольга смотрит неотрывно, смотрит в бесстыжие васильковые глаза, на руку, что доводит себя до разрядки, и это слишком много, чересчур, чтобы держать в себе.  
Где-то за задворками кабинки завидуют и грызутся тёмные души Города Грехов, вслушиваясь в усиливающиеся бархатные стоны вперемешку с ласковым мурчанием.

***

Это сначала выглядит смешно: мешок на голове, руки заламывают за спину, громкое с плевком «Заткнись, сука». Как по закону жанра, с точностью как у Тарантино. Сашу прорывает на смех, который с каждой секундой становится всё более истеричным и громким, пока она не огребает по голове так сильно, что теряет сознание. Последней мыслью крутится: «Вышла, блять, покурить».

А потом что-то не совсем смешно становится. Когда бьют каждый час, перед этим врубая яркий ослепительный свет и не давая возможности разглядеть нападающих. Саша где-то вычитала, что это ещё и психологический приём, чтобы дезориентировать пленника, выбить у него почву из-под ног, какую только литературу не начнёшь читать, пожив с год в Городе Грехов. Но в осадок больше приводит молчание похитителей. Девушка едва ворочает распухшей и кровоточащей нижней губой, выговаривая с русским акцентом:  
— Зачем Вы это делаете? Зачем я здесь?  
А в ответ молчок. Грузные шаги рядом из звуков и снова удары. Кулаками со стилетами и без, ногами в тяжёлых кожаных ботинках, Саша теряет момент, когда конечности сменяются остриём ножа, и девушка кричит от наносимых ран, они чередуются от лёгких царапин до настолько глубоких, что ещё чуть-чуть и доберешься до кости.  
«Ну, а что ты хотела? Связалась с мафиози, живёшь в Городе Грехов и не познала вкус этой жизни? Непорядок», — горько усмехается девушка, схаркивает на пол кровью и матерится великим и могучим русским матом. Судя по тому, что нападающие реагируют едва ли никак, Саша понимает, что не русские, а потому меняет тактику: перестаёт задавать вопросы и шлёт нахер на чистом русском. А ещё начинает считать, с 10 до 0.

— В смысле, блять, вы её найти не можете? — не стесняясь в выражениях, Ольга покрывала матом ни в чем невинный смартфон и абонента по ту сторону трубки. Кажется, за прошедшие сутки Меньшикова поседела в два раза больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. И дело не в том, что ведущая актриса её театра пропала без вести перед очередным представлением, пропала Саша, которая просто не могла так просто всё бросить и кануть в лету без предупреждения, когда, даже чтобы погулять с коллегами и друзьями, девушка прибегала к ней с умоляющим «Ольга Евгеньевна, а можно…?».  
Ей не нужно постоянно спрашивать разрешение, но лисёнок приходила, ластилась в руки, просила не беспокоиться и обещала быть на связи. Знает ведь, чертовка, что Меньшикова переживать будет. А потому первым тревожным звонком стало то, что Саша не отвечала на телефон. И это было без сопровождающего сообщения следом за пропущенным звонком в стиле «шумно, не могу говорить», «в метро, сеть не ловит», «я вхлм, взвла ткси». Просто оглушительная тишина в ответ. Перед глазами насмешливое и жуткое с кровавыми подтёками лицо Ники. «Что, и эту не сберегла?» — потешается призрак прошлого.  
Ольга срывается до её квартиры, обнаруживая нетронутую дверь, нетронутую обстановку и вещи, вопреки всем ожиданиям увидеть бардак на месте преступления. Женщина, вздыхая, садится у своеобразного трюмо, сооруженного Сашей из зеркала и туалетного столика, и взгляд невольно цепляется за фотокарточку со своим лицом. Действительно, Фандорина в белой блузке и черном жилете с накинутым поверх пальто с лёгким высокомерием и подчеркнутым достоинством смотрит на своего зрителя. Ольга задаётся вопросом: неужели она действительно так выглядит со стороны? Ответ даёт второе фото, тоже небольшое, недавно распечатанное, видно по лоснящейся фотобумаге. И Меньшикова почти не узнаёт себя на нём.  
Слишком тёплый взгляд карих глаз, направленный в сторону Саши, вечно нахмуренный лоб разглажен, а в уголках глаз залегли морщинки-лучики от улыбки. И Саша такая же улыбчивая, донельзя влюблённая и, кажется, запечатленная в момент, когда она что-то с жаром рассказывает ей. Неужели снимок от проницательного поклонника?  
«Нет, ты не могла сбежать», — уверенно говорит фотографии Ольга, и последующий телефонный звонок только подтверждает её теорию.

Сашу трясёт, когда знакомые женские руки подхватывают её. Живот адски болит от вспоротой кожи, и, походу, задело не только её, раз так много крови, а смазливое личико уже не кажется таким милым из-за побоев и ссадин.  
— ОльгаЕвгеньевна…— девушка произносит это имя на выдохе, как мантру для избавления от этого кошмара, единым словом, насколько позволяет воздух в легких. — Вы бы лучше сразу сказали, что считать надо до миллиона…  
И подмигивает опухшим глазом, прежде чем потерять сознание. И даже так лучше, потому что Меньшикова позволяет себе впервые за долгое время расплакаться, не по-театральному, как на сцене, а по-настоящему горькими слезами.

— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, лисёнок, — говорит Ольга, пожирая взглядом Сашу через линзы своих солнцезащитных очков-авиаторов. Солнце решило порадовать Порочный Город и его окрестности своими лучами, что запутались сейчас в светлых волосах девушки и неотразимо переливались.  
— Куда ещё, Ольга Евг… Оля? — осеклась девушка, всё время забывая, что они с недавних пор на «ты».  
«Хотя пора бы и привыкнуть к фамильярности после того, как вы изучили тела друг друга, как и чем только можно», — упрекает себя Саша, совершенно не вовремя вспоминая, как Меньшикова вылизывала её шрамы, в частности, самый большой, на животе, недавно только затянувшийся, но оставивший уродливый рубец.  
Ветер колышет и без того растрёпанные волосы, и девушка устала их убирать с лица, завидуя идеальной укладке Меньшиковой, которой ничто нипочём.  
Яхта качается на волнах местной речушки, наверняка, в Монако был образец покрупнее, но Саша не перестаёт себя ощущать Ольгой в момент её мести, когда на палубу шестёрки приводят связанного мужчину. Женщина достаёт из кобуры свой ремингтон, протягивая его дулом к себе, и лучезарно улыбается.  
— Это он? — с замиранием сердца спрашивает Саша, и получает согласный кивок в ответ.  
— Просто скажи, зачем? — задаёт вопрос девушка, присаживаясь на корточки перед пленником. — Зачем ты меня заказал?  
— Город Грехов не терпит слабостей. Как только появляется брешь, он её устраняет. Пусть и моими руками, — шипит мужчина, и его слова внешне похожи на бред умалишенного, но законы Порочного Города никто не отменял. Саша не перебивает его.  
— Ты — её слабое звено, — пленник кивнул на Ольгу, чей вид так и пылал праведным гневом, — Через тебя легче добраться и уязвить, довести до отчаяния, а затем прибрать все дела к себе, как только всё вывалится из её рук. Ты даже с пистолетом обходишься, как с гребаной водяной пукалкой, даже не пристрелишь нихрена!  
Меньшикова порывалась было встать и лично избить до смерти этого выродка, но предупреждающая ладонь Саши остановила её.  
— Интересно, — сказала девушка спокойным голосом, будто это не о ней сейчас говорили.  
Выверенным движением она сняла пистолет с предохранителя и опустила его в пол. Напряжение усиливалось с каждой минутой, висело в воздухе, готовое разразиться грозой. Казалось, небо Порочного Города и вправду заволокло тучами. Саша прогуливалась взад-вперед по палубе перед пленником и вела неспешный монолог на едином языке, не забывая про свои рычащие русские «р»:  
— Вы, наверное, знаете, мистер, что я по роду занятости актриса, и я действительно обожаю данную работу. Я люблю перевоплощаться в разные амплуа, сочувствовать своим героям. Мне всегда интересна суть истории, почему тот или иной персонаж поступает именно так, и что им движет. Вы можете сказать, что у меня куча однотипных ролей, так многие говорят, не удивлюсь, если и вы так думаете, но это не так, у каждого своя история, свои черты, детали. Так и в жизни: у нас множество ролей, где-то мы притворяемся, где-то лебезим и редко кому показываем своё истинное лицо. Сегодня для вас, искушенный зритель, будет моё новое амплуа — палач.  
Выстрел оглушает внезапным грохотом, распугивая примостившихся на речке чаек, и те, испуганно хлопая крыльями, улетают с насиженного места. Шестёрки хватаются за пояса, но в этом нет необходимости — поверженный враг лежит с пробитой головой. Саша роняет из дрожащих рук ремингтон и поворачивает голову назад. Лицо в каплях крови, в васильковых глазах намешаны испуг и азарт, а на губах волей-неволей застывает шальная улыбка, всем видом сообщающая: «Я сделала это!»  
Ольга заворожённо смотрит на неё, как будто смотрит выступление в театре, запоминая каждую эмоцию, получившуюся панораму и мысленно прокручивает её идеально исполненный монолог. Руки сами пускаются аплодировать, издавая несколько дистанцированных и гулких хлопков. Саша по всем нормам театрального этикета идёт на поклон, не подозревая, каким шедевром искусства стала девушка с лёгкой руки Меньшиковой. Но у неё ещё будет возможность продемонстрировать всё своё мастерство.  
И не дай Вам Бог перейти дорогу двум королевам Города Грехов.


	5. Д — Демон АУ, fem!Гуроголь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпизоды из встреч одной панночки с демоницей  
> Изначально должно быть с акцентом на предназначение суженую-ряженую, мотив этот присутствует, но я что-то слишком далеко зашла...  
> Как всегда, драббл это who? Murmured поймёт  
> Много букафф  
> Спасибо всем, кто ждал!
> 
> В Нежине действительно Николай Васильевич пребывал до переезда в Петербург, но обучался в Гимназии высших наук, а так как персонаж фем!, а с женским образованием было не ахти, решила, что будет обучаться на дому.
> 
> Стих в тексте из «Ганца Кюхельгартена».
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c857016/v857016865/11fafd/GsRh2s5v028.jpg

Маменька всегда верила, что у её дочери есть особый талант, и крайне беспокоилась о том, как бы Никоша получила грамоту. Именно поэтому, оторванная от маменькиного крыла, Николина пребывала в Нежине на попечении местного графа N., который являлся панночке седьмой водой на киселе. Изначально мужчина и слышать ничего не хотел об обучении Никки, но просьбы матери и прилежность ученицы сыграли свое. Кроме того, он, кажется, рассчитывал, что из Николины Васильевны выйдет хорошая партия для его знакомого барина. Однако, у девушки были свои планы на этот счет.  
Вот и сейчас Николина усердно занималась русской словесностью, стараясь не замечать за окном шума. Кажется, нежинские девки, чей распутный характер не взлюбился панночке с первого дня, колядуют по домам. Судя по хохоту и щебечущему разговору о парубках, девки собирались заняться «святочными гаданиями».  
«Ох, надеюсь, девоньки, увижу я в суженном Назара ненаглядного!» — сказала одна из них прямо рядом с окном Ники, и вся эта куча девок снова захихикала. Даже когда слуга погнал их подальше из дома, слышался звонкий хохот девчат. Николина Васильевна только хмыкнула, на секунду отвлекшись от пера: «Только и думают, что о парубках».  
В комнату кто-то постучал, а затем в проём заглянуло румяное пухлое лицо Ядвиги.  
— Ясная панна? — спрашивает слуга, осведомляясь о состоянии своей госпожи. Та только кивает, мельком оторвавшись от бумаг. — Барин ругается, соизволите опочивати?  
— Передай ему, что я уже ложусь, Ядвига.  
И как только служанка собирается пробраться внутрь комнаты, Николина ее останавливает:  
— Не стоит, я сама переоденусь в ночное. Ступай спать.  
— Вы бы хоть причесалась, панна, ходите все растрёпанная, волосы убрати не хотят, — ворчит Ядвига, прикрывая дверь, но не решаясь уйти.  
— Будешь ворчать дальше, отдам татарам! — резко отвечает Гоголь, и служанки словно след простыл.  
Отвлекшись от бумаг, Николина запирает дверь на замок, а затем возвращается к столу, пряча свои наброски будущего произведения. Над нею слышится звук шагов её наставника, и Гоголь думает, что, наверное, Ядвига сейчас ему жалуется на «непокорный характер панны». Однако граф так и не спускается к ней, а спустя ещё время все звуки и скрипы, издаваемые слугами окончательно исчезают. Дом застыл в тишине.  
Только вот Гоголь не собирается спать. Николина действительно переодевается в рубашку, но в кровать не идёт, а вместо этого зажигает лучину, гася лампаду. В комнате становится намного темнее, и Николина Васильевна нервно сглатывает, но прекращать не собирается. Гоголь ставит лучину у зеркала, нерешительно осматривая в отражении своё лицо и растрепанные распущенные волосы. На часах без пяти минут полночь, и панночка спешит поставить напротив своего зеркала ещё одно, найденное в закромах наставника. Устойчиво разместив второе зеркало на стуле, Ника бормочет что-то неясное, но когда она усаживается на стул, слышится четкое: «Суженый, ряженый! Покажись мне в зеркале!»  
В этот момент часы отбивают ровно полночь. Ника напряженно вглядывается в зеркальное отражение и не понимает, как в такой момент можно чесать свои волосы, как это делают другие девицы во время такого страшного ритуала. Липкий страх сковывает её тело, но она не отводит взгляда в сторону.  
В комнате подозрительная тишина, как и во дворе, где до полуночи ещё слышны были отголоски громких парубков, а сейчас всё вокруг будто вымерло, и только часы уже отбили свой черед и мерно тикают. Николина не знает чего и ждать: какую свинью ей может подкинуть судьба? Иль не видать ей суженного?  
Впечатлительная Никки уже готова разрыдаться от напряжения и страха, когда в отражении видит глаза. Темно-вишнёвые глаза смотрят изучающе, с некоторым вопросом, и Николина не в силах от них оторваться. А затем на её плечо так твердо и так по-настоящему ложится рука в кожаной перчатке, и Гоголь не успевает отшатнуться или крикнуть «Чур», оседает на стуле, теряя сознание.  
Где-то на грани между сном и явью слышится:  
— Ну что Вы какая чувствительная, Никоша.  
— Так звала меня только маменька, — Николина едва перебирает губами в ответ, окончательно проваливаясь в темноту.

Панночка очнулась только на следующее утро под возглас «Николина Васильевна!»  
Это Ядвига тормошила свою госпожу под пристальным взором барина. Разомкнув свои очи, Николина обнаружила, что наставник насупленно смотрит на свою ученицу и, кажется, готов к выговору. Чего и стоило ожидать: когда Гоголь привели в самочувствие, граф разразился тирадой о том, что она легкомысленная, об учёбе не думает, и что, если ей так изволит заниматься этой ерундой, то пусть сейчас же идёт под венец, будет ей суженый.  
Николина потупилась, сдерживая горькие слезы, но вину свою признала и обещала, что этого больше не случится. Ввиду того, что это был первый подобный проступок панночки, наставник всё же смягчился к обеду, а после они смогли приступить к урокам. Если не считать ворчания Ядвиги, которые легко прекратить россказням о татарах, день Николины Васильевны прошел обыкновенно, правда у Гоголь присутствовало ощущение, что за ней следят. Однако в комнатах были только знакомые слуги и наставник, а на улице зеваки проходили мимо их двора, так что начавшаяся паранойя Гоголь списывала на оставшийся после вчерашней ночи страх.  
Но стоило дню оказаться во власти вечера, тревожное ощущение только усилилось, и Николина Васильевна не находила себе места. Сегодня панночка хотела провести вечер в присутствии графа в гостиной. Потрескивающий огонь в камине, шорох газеты наставника и расслабляющее молчание, кажется, усыпили Гоголь, потому что, когда та очнулась, ни учителя, ни огня камина не было. Николина Васильевна сидела в кресле и пыталась сориентироваться в темноте. Привыкнув к тьме, Никки увидела на столе очки и газету наставника. Николина Васильевна предположила, что тот ушел опочивать по расписанию и корила Ядвигу, которая по обыкновению назойливая, сегодня не трогала свою госпожу. Гоголь различила силуэт свечи и собиралась как раз таки встать, чтобы зажечь ее. Но в гостиной внезапно зашумели часы, оповещая о наступлении полуночи, и испуганная панна застыла в кресле, не дыша и не двигаясь. А между тем, в пустом кресле напротив образовалось чёрное плотное облако непонятной субстанции, которое ещё сильнее вгоняло в страх Никки. Гоголь шепотом произнесла: «Чур меня, чур!» — а пятно все не исчезало, напротив, увеличивалось, и от него исходил неожиданно мелодичный и глубокий женский смех. Наконец, пятно приобрело форму женского силуэта, которое тут же материализовалось в женщину среднего возраста в черном платье и в кожаных перчатках.  
— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовала неизвестная, изучающая панночку внимательными карими глазами. Все её лицо изображало живость, и если Гоголь не видела, как та материализуется, она бы подумала, что это очень приятная дама.  
— Д-Добрый вечер, — запинаясь, поприветствовала Николина Васильевна. — Ч-Чем обязана визитом?  
Женщину, кажется, это рассмешило:  
— Вы меня боитесь, а всё же проявляете гостеприимство?  
Долгий взгляд незнакомки бесстыдно скользил по телу панны, а сама Гоголь стеснительно отвела глаза:  
— Мне действительно хочется узнать, зачем Вы ко мне пришли и кто Вы.  
Женщина встала с места, окончательно скинув с себя непоколебимый вид, и принялась прохаживаться вдоль и поперек гостиной, как это делал наставник Никки в моменты тревожности:  
— Ох, Никоша, натворили же Вы делов…  
Гоголь вздрогнула от своего имени, ей было непривычно слышать уже во второй раз такое ласковое, навевающее о доме и маменьке, обращение из уст незнакомой женщины. А неизвестная всё продолжала:  
— Вы меня сами вчера вызвали к себе и даже прогнать не смогли, упали в обморок. Что же Вы такая ранимая, душа моя?  
С этими словами она резко остановилась, сменив траекторию, и, подойдя к напуганной девушке, что напоминала женщине взъерошенного воробушка, властно приподняла пальцами ее лицо за подбородок. Николина Васильевна так и обмерла: изящные холодные пальцы не только держали её лицо, но ещё и ласково принялись поглаживать шею. Гоголь затряслась от прикосновения, отворачивая голову в сторону и стараясь не смотреть, даже искоса, в вишнёво-карие глаза, что, казалось, обладали гипнотическими способностями.  
«Грешно это всё», — подумалось Никки, — «Женщины, сотканные из тьмы, их странные слова и тёмные взгляды…»  
Незнакомка, словно прочитав мысли, оскалилась белоснежными зубами:  
— Ну, право, душа моя, не стоит бояться. Давайте-с, разберём проблему и разойдемся как в море корабли. Так зачем Вы меня вызывали, Николина Васильевна?  
— Я…не…вызывала Вас, я…суженого хотела увидеть, — панна поникла головой, пряча своё очаровательное юное личико в чёрных прядях волос. Готовая счесть за шутку, женщина сначала хотела рассмеяться, но, услышав тихий плач, посерьёзнела и встала на колено перед Николиной, заглядывая в лицо и вытирая слезы с покрасневших щёк.  
— Голубушка, Вы такая сентиментальная! Право, Вы единственная, кто плачет при первом моём появлении, — признается женщина обескураженно и не врёт: за века своего существования могущественная демоница видела только алчные души, что готовы ради достижения цели гореть всю загробную жизнь в аду, либо отчаявшихся от горя людей, которым уже нечего терять. И те, и другие не выказывали своих слабостей поначалу, зато когда истекал срок сделки, тут были и всхлипы, и слёзы, и мольбы. Редко кто уходил в Преисподнюю, держась достойно. И тут — какой пассаж! — девушка, достойная ангелов, сокрушается из-за такого пустяка, как мифический суженый! Всё это уж слишком похоже на неисповедимые проделки Всевышнего, что решил погнушаться над лучшим демоном Ада.  
— А ну-ка, встаньте, душа моя, — приказывает женщина своим стальным голосом, отчего Николина только сильнее ёжится, и, демоница, осознав свою ошибку, исправляется, смягчается на следующей фразе: — Ну же, поверьте, я не причиню Вам боли.  
Гоголь нерешительно привстает с кресла, чтобы, как оказалось, усесться на колени демоницы и быть прижатой к её груди. Николину Васильевну безумно пугает абсолютное нарушение личного пространства, но объятья незнакомки почему-то успокаивают её.  
— Николина Васильевна, голубушка, не знаю, честно говоря, как Вас и утешить, но скажу, что обычно, при таком виде гадания, к девушкам может прийти не только суженый, но и другие существа. И не все из них такие добрые и пушистые, как я, — демоница подала панночке платок, который материализовался словно из воздуха. — Хотя, на самом деле, я и сама-то не добрая и пушистая.  
Глаза женщины хищно блеснули, вишнёво-каряя радужка потемнела ещё сильнее, и Николина Васильевна не сдержала аханье, но с колен не соскочила, хоть и крепкие, не по-человечески сильные руки могли в любой момент перехватить и не отпускать от себя панночку.  
— Вот и вид гадания Вы выбрали опасный, могли бы лучше валенок побросать, — с лёгкой насмешкой в голосе сообщила демоница.  
— Я не хотела…не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом узнал, — тихо произнесла Гоголь, вытирая предложенным платком слезы и комкая его в своём хрупком кулаке.  
— И все равно Вас уличили, Никоша. Ай-яй-яй, нехорошо, — пожурила демоница, но только не выглядело это похоже на выговор наставника, больше на дружеское порицание. — Не беспокойтесь насчёт суженого. Уверена, от Ваших васильковых глаз никто не устоит. Всё-то у Вас впереди, Николина Васильевна.  
Твёрдый тон голоса действовал как успокоительное.  
— В-Вы ведь не человек? А как…как Вас зовут? — осторожно поинтересовалась Ника, несколько осмелев в обществе женщины.  
— Верно, не человек, милая моя, удивительно, как быстро Вы это заметили, — потешается демоница, на что панночка только поджимает губы. — И как меня только не называли: и чёрт, и бес, и дьявол, кто-то из здешних босоркой называл… Смешно, учитывая, что по поверьям босорки кровь пьют, как упыри.  
— Но В-Вы ведь… не пьёте кровь? — решила уточнить на всякий случай Никки и вот уж не ожидала со стороны женщины, что та уберёт с её шеи волосы, оголяя кожу, и, как заправский вампир, наклонится к ней. Гоголь было завопила, но ладонь зажала ей рот.  
— Что Вы кричите, душенька? — горячий шёпот прожигает нутро Николины Васильевны, а от соприкосновения холодной кожи трясутся все поджилки. Демоница хрипло смеётся, наблюдая за удивлённым лицом панночки, когда вместо ожидаемых клыков она чувствует, как та водит носом по её шее, вдыхая один ей ведомый запах.  
— Яна Петровна, высший демон, к Вашим услугам, Николина Васильевна, — это последнее, что произносит женщина, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе с петухами. Ника Васильевна смущена, в её груди гулко звучит сердце, кожа горит от касаний женщины, а в руке лежит платок — свидетельство реальности сегодняшней ночи.

***

Чем руководствовалась Гоголь, решив, что их прошлая встреча стала последней? Правильно, ничем здравым так точно. Она до конца надеялась, что после их разговора демоница поняла, какую дурацкую ошибку совершила панночка с ритуалом на суженого, и решила отмахнуться от этого случая. С другой стороны, что-то тёмное внутри Николины Васильевны тяготело, хотело и искало снова встречи с этой нечистой женщиной. Никки стыдно признаться, но положение дел таково — девушка думает о Яне Петровне уже который день. И, кажется, мысли её завели не в то русло, раз она представляет, как приятно было находиться в объятиях демоницы и какой защищенной чувствовала себя панночка в её руках. Задумавшись о холодной коже женщины и о неоднозначной реакции своего тела на касания, Гоголь и не заметила, как застывшее над бумагой перо капнуло кляксой. Никки тихо ругнулась, помянув черта, ещё не зная, что это самое существо стоит прямо за её спиной.  
— Я тоже скучала, любезная Николина Васильевна, — сказала донельзя довольная женщина в макушку густых и прелестно растрёпанных тёмных волос, оставив там свою улыбку.  
Беспардонно вторгаться в чужие мысли было, пожалуй, самым любимым занятием демоницы после низвержения душ в ад, и потому Яна Петровна не устояла и на сей раз. Мысли панночки оказались весьма занимательными, а учитывая, как впечатлительная девушка в красках представляла их прошлый момент близости, это только подняло настроение женщины до небес, а вместе с этим прямо пропорционально появилось возбуждение, окатившее телесную оболочку демоницы от лица до паха.  
Резкий хруст отвлек Яну Петровну от непристойных мыслей, и демоница отвлеклась на источник звука. То была Николина Васильевна, что в порыве неожиданности их встречи слишком громко разгрызла кусочек сахара, таявший до этого у неё во рту.  
— Зубки свои красивые портите, нехорошо, — цокнула женщина, убирая пиалу с кусковым сахаром подальше, но изящная ладонь панночки легла поверх её руки, мягко останавливая. Яна Петровна едва справилась с желанием перехватить её кисть и сжать пальцы в своей руке.  
— Не надо, мне это… помогает, — произносит Николина с заминкой, проглатывая растаявший сахар. И прячет своё бумагомарательство под чистыми листами. Но орлиный взор женщины не провести, одним резким движением она выцепляет исписанный лист, и мелкий, прижимистый почерк, как признак душевного неблагополучия и впечатлительности его хозяйки, бросается в глаза женщине.  
— Пробуем себя в изящной словесности, душенька? — потешается Яна Петровна, и панночка мгновенно вскидывается со своего места, намереваясь отнять лист. Но демоница поднимает руку с бумагой вверх, и теперь варварски выхваченная страница вне досягаемости невысокой девушки.  
— Отдайте, прошу Вас, — умоляет Николина Васильевна, пытаясь подпрыгнуть (право, какое ребячество!) и ухватиться за кисть женщины. Выходит скверно, и девушка повисает на руке демоницы, неприлично близко для такой целомудренной особы. Яна Петровна не собирается играть в поддавки, а потому задирает голову, разглядывая текст, а затем скандируя строчки:

Приди ко мне, прижмись ко мне  
В жару чудесного волненья.  
Пылает сердце в тишине;  
Они горят, они в огне,  
Твои покойные движенья.

Панночка густо краснеет от произнесённых стихов и от того, как они были произнесены: Яна Петровна умеет правильно менять интонации, ставить паузы, пленить своим голосом. Гоголь мотает головой, прогоняя с себя морок, так и заслушаться недалеко.  
— Неужели наша встреча произвела на Вас, голубушка, такое неизгладимое впечатление? — не унимается демоница, и свободная рука в кожаной перчатке прижимает тонкий стан девушки к своей фигуре.  
— Это не о Вас, — хохлится Гоголь, скрывая румянец, и, ей-Богу, смахивает на растрёпанного воронёнка. Такой премилый вид кому угодно растопит сердце, и демоны, оказывается, тоже устоять не могут. Яна Петровна опускает руку, позволяет выхватить из руки лист и спрятать его подальше от вишнёво-карих чертовских глаз.  
— Вот делать Вам нечего, как будто в этой Вашей Преисподней дел не хватает, — ворчит Никки сквозь вороного цвета пряди, переходя на шёпот на слове «Преисподняя», будто бы, если она скажет громче, то земля разверзнется и повылезают все бесы. Тут и одного вон как достаточно, и так душу и тело испытывает своим поведением.  
— Раз уж зашёл об этом разговор, то скажу, что с лихвой хватает, — признаётся Яна Петровна на полном серьёзе, тяжко вздыхая без наигранности. Гоголь оборачивается на звук, с удивлением рассматривая изменившуюся в лице женщину. — Как и в мире людей, такие остолопы попадаются, что всё надо за них делать. «Яна Петровна, без Вас никак», «Яна Петровна, а на какой круг этого грешника поставим?», «Яна Петровна, с котлами проблема» — и так каждый дьявольский день.  
Слова демоницы звучали так абсурдно, что Никки не удержалась от смешка.  
— Вам смешно, Николина Васильевна? — интересуется женщина, вплотную подходя к панночке. Девушка замолкает, пристыдившись и уткнувшись взглядом в пол. — А мне что-то не очень, яхонтовая моя. Единственная отдушина, что есть у меня теперь в жизни, — встречи с Вами, дорогая моя. Тем более, по воле долга мне приходится видеться с Вами часто.  
Рука в кожаной перчатке уверенно хватает хрупкое запястье девушки, подносит кисть ко своему рту, оставляя на тыльной стороне ладони кроткий поцелуй прохладными губами. Васильковые глаза напротив ошарашенно распахиваются.  
— П-почему часто? — запинаясь, решает уточнить Гоголь.  
— Вы лучше бы, прежде чем заниматься оккультизмом, матчасть почитали. А то демона, значится, вызвали, а прогнать его не умеете. И Ваше «Чур» на меня не сработает, разозлит разве только, — шутливо пригрозила пальцем Яна Петровна, а вот панночка приняла всё за чистую монету, смиренно поддакнув в ответ.  
— Рада, Николина Васильевна, что Вы такая сговорчивая душа, — похвалила её демоница, проведя пальцами по скулам зардевшейся девушки. Телесная оболочка внезапно ощутила голод, и, слава Сатане, что рядом стоял нетронутый ужин Николины Васильевны. Отщипнув виноградину, демоница эффектно запустила её в свой рот.  
— Голодна, словно со времён Всемирного Потопа не ела, — пояснила свое действие женщина, и к ней тут же с лёгкой руки панночки были подвинуты блюда.  
— Угощайтесь, мне не особо хочется, — вежливо предложила Никки.  
— Раз так пошло, план нашего вечера таков: Вы со мной, голубушка, разделите трапезу, поговорим немного и отправлю Вас баиньки, согласны?  
Николина Васильевна кивнула, усаживаясь за стол. И лишь за трапезой Яна Петровна поняла, что испытывает не столько гастрономический голод, сколько тактильный. Острые когти и истинная сущность чуть не рвутся наружу, чтобы, как в старые добрые времена, схватить в крепкие руки невинную душу, а вместе с этим замарать девственное тело одной панночки, что ещё не приучена ко взрослым ласкам. Демоница облизывается, забыв о вкусе еды и наслаждаясь запахом тела девушки.

***

Николина Васильевна взбудоражена, и граф не может понять, откуда у неё появилась такая резкая тяга к книгам в библиотеке и ещё в такую ранищу. А панночка так и не заснула после встречи с демоницей, просто не могла. Все мысли крутились о словах демоницы. «По воле долга мне приходится видеть Вас часто» — что это вообще значит?  
К сожалению, книг по мистицизму в коллекции учителя катастрофически мало, информация скудна, а в публичную библиотеку панну вряд ли пустят. Николина Васильевна вздыхает, наткнувшись на короткую статью о демонологии, и прикрывает подозрительного рода книжонку учебником для отвода глаз наставника.  
И, наконец, эврика, разгадка: «Призванные человеком демоны обязаны заключить с ним сделку по обмену души на желание. В случае, если сделка не заключена или была прервана, демон будет преследовать человека и склонять его к выполнению сделки. Отогнать демона от вызвавшего его человека без особого заклинания невозможно». Николина Васильевна не скрывает возмущённого вздоха: «Вот зачем, значит, она приходит ко мне! Экая невидаль! И где же мне искать это заклинание? Неужели, чтобы разорвать связь, остаётся только продать демонице душу?»

— Право, я так и обидеться могу, — бархатный голос возникает из ниоткуда с последним лучом заходящего солнца, и, по всей видимости, демоница застаёт панночку в неподходящий момент. Николина Васильевна тонко взвизгивает от испуга, пытаясь прикрыть свою наготу. Принявшая человеческий облик, Яна Петровна пристально разглядывает босоногую девушку, что прижимает к своей груди расшнурованный корсет. За накинутым поверх тела платьем виднеется силуэт хрупкой талии и изгиб бёдер. Женщина подавляет в себе недвусмысленный интерес откинуть в сторону платье и изучить, хотя бы глазами, тело панночки.  
— Ради Бога, отвернитесь хоть на пять минут! — кричит Гоголь, бросаясь подушкой в демоницу. Любой бы другой на месте женщины стушевался и покинул прочь комнату, но Яна Петровна лишь хищно улыбается, ловит брошенный снаряд не без помощи отменной реакции, и, отвернувшись, каламбурит:  
— Ради Бога — нет, а ради Вас — всегда пожалуйста, яхонтовая моя!  
Подушка пахнет полевыми цветами, и травами, и ещё немного самой Николиной Васильевной. Тот самый манящий запах живой плоти, несравнимый ни с какими ароматами в мире: он одновременно вбирает в себя все запахи, и в тоже время он не похож ни на что. Обостренное демоническое обоняние сходит с ума, и Яна Петровна сама не понимает, каким образом так получилось, что она зарылась носом в подушку, жадно вдыхая и запоминая аромат панночки, пока Гоголь, несколько озадаченная, её не окликает:  
— Вы что, нюхаете мою подушку?  
Демоница тушуется, рывком отрывается от своего занятия и выпрямляет спину, будто бы ничего и не было. Выглядит это несколько комично, будто бы гимназиста обнаружили за чтением взрослых фельетонов.  
— Вам показалось, моя голубка, — твёрдо отвечает женщина, но на губах Гоголь всё же промелькнула лёгкая улыбка. Неужели совсем теперь не боится демона? — Меня больше волнует тот факт, что Вы хотите меня прогнать. Вам противно моё общество, милая?  
Яна Петровна держит в руках книгу со статьёй о демонах и не скрывает своей брезгливости.  
— А разве приятно иметь дело с тем, кто хочет у тебя забрать душу и будет склонять тебя к этому? — отвечает вопросом Николина Васильевна, склонив голову на бок.  
— А разве я Вас к чему-либо принуждаю? — отзеркаливает движение головы Яна Петровна, не сводя пристального взгляда с васильковых глаз, и в голосе её появилась сталь. — Начитаетесь всякой дряни, а потом мысли дурные лезут. Если бы знала, что наткнётесь на эту чепуху, тогда бы зареклась советовать Вам изучить литературу по демонологии.  
— Но ведь это правда, да? — произнесла дрожащими губами Гоголь, того гляди и слезы потекут из глаз. Яна Петровна подскочила к ней, перехватив её руки и сжав их в своих ладонях.  
— Не в Вашем случае, милая моя, я лично не позволю ни себе, никому другому дотронуться до Вашей души, — демоница позволяет себе дерзость — исцеловать нежные на ощупь руки и пальцы. Яна Петровна ожидает холодных слов, пощёчины, отторжение, а не тихого, с затаённой надеждой:  
— Обещаете?  
— Клянусь своими рогами, — с совершенно серьёзным лицом сообщает демоница, и, видимо, рога действительно имеют важное значение в Преисподней. Гоголь смиренно кивает.  
У раскрытой книги на столе тлеет без огня страница о демонах, превращаясь в черную сажу.

***

То, что Николина Васильевна Гоголь — необычная девушка, было понятно сразу, а вот то, что она — Тёмная, зоркие глаза демоницы проглядели.  
«Даже намёка на тёмную силу не было», — досадует Яна Петровна, раскрывая чёрный зонт и спасаясь от разразившегося ливня. Сейчас она едва ли доверяет своему взору, перед которым именитый дом графа N. превратился в настоящий дом кошмаров. Над крышей кружит и скрежетающе гаркает в унисон грому стая ворон с острыми клювами, а внизу, на земле, среди комков грязи собралась ватага местной нечисти: мавки, утопцы, трупоеды, призраки, упыри, волколаки. Все кричат на разный лад: кто-то ноет, кто-то свистит, кто-то рычит. Человеческий дух едва ли увидит эту нечисть, сошлёт всё на непогоду и буйный ветер, но весь единый гул складывается в слово «Тёмная».  
Нечистая сила лезет по стенам, царапая дерево; пытается залезть в окна; тарабанит в двери так, что те едва не летят с петель; скачет по воротам и пугают зверьё в хлеву. Яна Петровна обозревает масштаб разгула злых духов, находясь в самом эпицентре событий. Прохаживается вольготно, будто на променаде, и нечисть перед ней расступается, чувствуя более сильного соперника.  
Одного сильного стука тростью по сырой земле, что затряслась от этого движения на всю местность, и громогласного «Пошли вон, болваны!» хватило, чтобы застращать распоясавшихся лесных приблуд и заставить их пуститься в бега. Но вороны ещё кружат над домом, а гроза не прекратилась. Яна Петровна заходит в дом незваным гостем в поисках Николины Васильевны.  
Тихий плач, растрепанные волосы и измятая сорочка, лицо спрятано в дрожащих коленях, прижатых к груди, — в таком состоянии обнаруживает демоница девушку.  
— Душенька, ну чего ж Вы так расплакались? — начинает с любезностей женщина, и её телесная оболочка тут же пригвождается к стенке одним взмахом ладони панночки. Лицо Никки медленно поднимается к собеседнице, и в нём ни следа от робкой девушки: чернота заполонила склеры глаз, спрятав васильковый цвет радужки, лицо потрескалось, будто кожа — старый холст, да и весь лик синюшного цвета, будто усопшая восстала из могилы. Они разглядывают друг друга некоторое время, и демоница не скрывает удивление на своём лице. «Надо же, какой экземпляр попался!» — мысленно говорит себе Яна Петровна, не скрывая восхищения. Правда, радость от открытия немного портит то, что она ещё болтается прижатой к стене неведомой силой, а так…  
«Если обуздать этот потенциал, то можно и ад свергнуть, и небеса! Определённо подарок, данный мне свыше!» — блаженная улыбка застывает на губах демоницы. Тёмная внимательно изучает своего пленника ещё с минуту, пока контроль над телом вновь не берёт панночка. Демоница падает на пол, как только действие чар исчезает.  
— Яна Петровна… — испуганно лепечет девушка, очнувшись. — Простите меня…  
Демоница встаёт, поправляя свой пиджак и вальяжно подходит к Никки, будто бы и не бывало здесь ничего.  
— Всё в порядке, яхонтовая, — уверяет её женщина, хотя затылок от удара об стену ещё побаливает. Хотя, куда только с демоническое регенерацией не попадали, так? — Лучше скажите, что случилось? Из-за чего смутьянствовать вздумали, а?  
— Не люблю грозу, — буркнула Гоголь, принимая руку помощи и вставая на непослушные сейчас ноги. Демоница доходит с ней до постели, укладывая на перину. — Она сегодня долгая и такая громкая, что голова начинает раскалываться.  
— По-моему, Вы что-то не договариваете, —предполагает Яна Петровна, если это был самый первый выплеск тёмной энергии, то причина здесь была, скорее всего, не в грозе, а в…  
— Граф ругался, — сокрушенно ответила Гоголь, шмыгая носом. — Я бездарная, то не выходит, это не выходит, и жена из меня никакая выйдет, и мать…  
— Так разве предназначение женщины только в браке и материнстве? Есть много других занимательных дел, — ухмыляется женщина, поглаживая щёку, с которой сходит бледнота и появляется привычный румянец.  
— Каких, к примеру? — интересуется Гоголь, недоуменно хлопая глазами.  
— Завтра узнаете, буду Вас, голубушка, обучать, и, опережая все Ваши вопросы, скажу, что дело это будет нелёгкое, но я уверена, что успехов Вы точно достигнете. А сейчас спать, молодому организму нужны силы! — демоница изображает наигранную строгость, и от неё нельзя сдержать улыбки.  
— А у Вас рога, кстати, видны, красивые такие… — зевая, как бы невзначай, сообщает Николина Васильевна, находясь на грани яви и сна. Яна Петровна подходит к настольному зеркалу, оглядывая себя. И, вправду, на голове, разворочав идеальную укладку, торчали два аккуратных красных рога. «Видимо, когда нечистых прогоняла, явились», — подумала демоница и вдобавок хмыкнула: «Красивые, значит».  
В эту ночь высший демон охранял покой Тёмной.

***

Гоголь должна бы и привыкнуть к их зачастившим встречам, но назойливая мысль, что они видятся, как тайные любовники при свете луны, заставляет мысли всполошиться, утечь в греховное русло, а щекам позволить предательски заалеть. Николине Васильевне всё в новинку и спустя пару месяцев, ведь с каждой ночью постепенно открываются неизведанные грани Тёмной.  
— Дар, — благолепно произносит демоница после каждого их сеанса и невесомо поглаживает хрупкие ладони, которые мгновение назад были испещрены черными трещинами на фоне мертвенно-синей кожи. Гоголь испуганно смотрит на своё обратное превращение, наблюдая, как укорачиваются пугающе длинные и острые когти и приобретают вид нормальных человеческих ногтей. Ей до сих с трудом удаются призыв и изгнание тёмной сущности, но рядом Яна Петровна, она защитит и проконтролирует процесс. Но и тут загвоздка: стоило им сменить характер отношений от демона и его жертвы до ролей наставника и ученика, как их ожидало неминуемое сближение. Учтивая и до этого женщина стала вести себя с подопечной, как с хрустальной вазой, ладно хоть сарказм и надменность остались на месте.  
Но прикосновения… их было слишком много. Можно было ограничиться уточняющими фразами, а не вставать за спиной панночки, да так непозволительно близко, что спина дрожала от соприкосновения с изгибом груди Яны Петровны. Сильные женские руки властно обхватывают тонкую фигуру Николины Васильевны, вертят ею, как хотят, чтобы та приняла нужную позицию, обхватывают ведущую руку, направляя её для очередного заклинания. Тёмную сущность тянет к мощи высшей демоницы, мечтая завладеть силой, а заодно исполнить затаённые желания панночки. Обращённая Никки едва не стелется к удерживающей её руке, чтобы приластиться к кисти с перстнями, но в последний момент сдерживает порыв. Демоница хмурится, пытаясь понять, что означало это незавершенное телодвижение, но позволяет панночке вырваться из рук и пролепетать что-то о следующем упражнении, возвращая мысли к уроку. Хотя Яна Петровна не прочь задержаться на данном моменте и поинтересоваться, что это было.  
— Разве это дар? — возражает Николина Васильевна и резко отдёргивает свои ладони к неудовольствию демоницы. Гоголь сожалеет, что получилось невежливо, но и терпеть разбушевавшееся воображение было невозможно ни на йоту.  
— Ещё какой, милая моя, — с шероховатых губ выходит вкрадчивый бархатный голос, и нет — бесовское издевательство! — нельзя представлять губы наставницы на своих руках и лёгкие поцелуи на коже. Гоголь раздражается и делает вид, что причина не в порочных мыслях в голове, а в неудаче с упражнением:  
— Дар предполагает что-то приятное, светлое, а я пока приношу одни разрушения…  
Панночка косится в сторону разломанного полотна, что теперь лежит на полу, едва ли напоминая некогда живописную картину. Ох, и устроит ей граф завтра на утро…  
Яна Петровна тоже смотрит в сторону поврежденной картины и улыбается самой себе: девушка расстроена только из-за этого?  
— Яхонтовая моя, это Вам меня надо обвинять. Не рассчитала я, что Вам надо больше пространства, где развернуться, — подбодряет демоница, похлопав девушку по плечу, где вскоре кожа начинает гореть. Николина шумно выдыхает: неужели не видит, как реагирует на неё, или специально искушает?  
— И бросьте свою самокритику! Она Вам только мешает, что в писательстве, что в колдовских делах! — указывает наставница, журя. Щелчок пальцами, и — о, чудо! — полотно целехонькое висит на стене, будто бы тёмная сила и не прошибала холст. Николине только и остаётся раскрыть рот от удивления, раньше панночка не наблюдала за тем, как демоница что-то созидала. Женщина самодовольно улыбается, удовлетворённая реакцией своей ученицы.  
— Даром можно и делать мир лучше, так что оставьте свой максимализм, не бывает ничего чисто черного и чисто белого, — философствует Яна Петровна, выразительно взмахивая кистью.  
— А меня взялись обучать из чисто белых побуждений? — срывается с языка Николины Васильевны.  
— Ну так и я тоже не чисто чёрная, Вы, к примеру, разбавляете мою черноту одним своим видом, — лицо женщины в мгновение оказывается рядом с панночкой, вновь оставляя внезапный поцелуй в лоб. Впечатлительная девушка едва не стонет, прикусив нижнюю губу до крови.  
— А теперь спать. Вам надо хорошенько выспаться. Завтра будем тренироваться на свежем воздухе, так что готовьте сапоги с высоким голенищем, — подтрунивает наставница, растворяясь в воздухе.

«Просто Яны Петровны очень много в моей жизни», — уверяет себя Николина Васильевна, в первый раз проснувшись от греховного сна с участием демоницы. Казалось, что такого развратного было в том, что женщина в мире Морфея расстёгивала манжеты её рубашки и гладила тонкие пальцы? В принципе, ничего, если не учитывать того, что Гоголь проснулась объятой жаром, эпицентр которого сосредоточился внизу живота. Николина Васильевна сначала списала своё лихорадочное ощущение на зачинающуюся болезнь, однако, поправляя пуховое одеяло, что так неудачно задело промежность, панночка поняла, что дело не в этом. Усилившееся от случайного прикосновения возбуждение прошибло девичье тело, и Гоголь широко распахнула свои васильковые глаза, чувствуя влагу на своих батистовых панталонах. Панночка всхлипнула «Господи!» и зарылась пунцовыми щёками в подушки. Стыдно было неимоверно.  
А дальше было ещё хуже. Сны носили всё тот же целомудренный характер, ограничиваясь поглаживаниями и долгими взглядами вишнёво-карих глаз, а на утро панночка ожидало неуёмное возбуждение, которое лишь немного остужалось ушатом холодной воды.  
— Ну что Вы, панни, на себя ледяную водицу-то льёте! — всплескивала руками Ядвига, наблюдая за взбалмошной барышней, что прямо в одежде опрокинула на себя ушат.  
Впору с такими грешными мыслями принять постриг в монахини, но тогда придётся бросить так успешно начавшееся обучение своим силам. И Яну Петровну покидать не хотелось. Пожалуй, порвать с демоницей и было бы самым тяжким, решись Николина Васильевна сбежать в церковь.  
Но этого не случилось. Зато болезнь любовная прогрессировала и теперь проявлялась наяву, в обществе Яны Петровны. С неё станется, ведь демон-искуситель, но чтобы так терзать невинную душу надо быть точно циничным тираном. Николина Васильевна до последнего верила, что эти сны не были насланы демоницей, а в провокационных обращениях «яхонтовая моя», «милая моя», «дорогая моя» не было ни намёка на большее.  
Гоголь ошиблась, как никогда: Яна Петровна хотела большего и первый сон был действительно наслан ею. И она совсем не ожидала такой недвусмысленной и… приятной реакции от девушки, и то, что впоследствии впечатлительное сознание панночки само будет воспроизводить такие сны. Демонице оставалось только аккуратно вторгаться в эти грёзы и наблюдать с упоением, желая такое провернуть и в реальности. Но на деле при попытке долгого касания девушка резко отталкивала от себя, стесняясь и краснея. А как трепетали ресницы панночки, стоило Яне Петровне уловить момент для поцелуя в лоб! Потом Гоголь себя неимоверно корила, стоя на коленях перед красным углом, что от скромного, почти материнского поцелуя она испытала желание иного толка и нервно крестилась, прозывая себя в сердцах нимфоманкой.  
В глазах демоницы она ею не казалась, зато прекрасно был виден образец влюбленной чуткой девушки, что в силу своей молодости и неопытности не может совладать с цунами своих чувств и принять их. Яна Петровна, как старшая и мудрая, готова была помочь с этим, к тому же, давно сгнившая в канцелярии Преисподней душа уже давно потонула в этих невинных васильковых глазах, а значит бояться отказа Николине Васильевне не стоило.  
В эту ночь панночке в первый раз приснился поцелуй в уста с демоницей.

***

— А Вы уверены, что мне стоит туда идти? — боязливо интересуется Гоголь, отодвигая сухие ветки, чтобы те не поцарапали лицо при движении. Она едва поспевает за своей наставницей, которая чересчур бодро шагает по ночному лесу, раздвигая мешающиеся ветки своей тростью и даже придерживая некоторые для следующей за ней ученицей. Панночка премного благодарна ей за это, но тёмной гущи всё же страшится и чуть не порывается из-за страха схватиться за руку в кожаной перчатке.  
— Сами же рассказывали, что они порывались добраться ко мне и хотели погубить…  
— Ну, начнём с того, что это Вы, Николина Васильевна, их к себе призвали, не совладав со своими силами, — терпеливо поясняет Яна Петровна. — И Вы немного неправильно поняли смысл мною сказанного, я, к примеру, ни разу не говорила, что нечистая могла с Вами расправиться. Здесь скорее гнев бы пал на Вашего обидчика, яхонтовая моя…  
Николина Васильевна нервно сглотнула, не желая ни секунды и думать о том, что могло тогда произойти с графом N. Только сейчас Николина Васильевна заметила, что горло необычайно пересохло и стало как-то слишком жарко для ноябрьской ночи.  
— А сейчас, с Вашими умениями, в Вас будут признавать достойную, — демоница уже считает её таковой, особенно после парочки успешно выполненных сложных заклинаний. Предплечье женщины пронзает фантомной болью, при воспоминании, как недавно кожу обжег мощный огненный шар, созданный прелестными руками панночки. Яна Петровна ведёт плечом, прогоняя с себя ощущение и замолкая. Подумать каждой есть о чём. Например, об изменившемся окружении.  
Николине Васильевне это кажется дивным, но в высшей степени странным сном: промозглой осенью и попасть в жар лета, что за небылицы! Гоголь едва верит своим глазам, когда перестаёт слышать под ногами хруст инея и видит распустившиеся одуванчики, и это-то в разгар ноября! А ещё становится невыносимо жарко в прихваченной на бегу крылатке своего учителя. Гоголь отстаёт от демоницы на несколько шагов, увлекаясь расстегиванием пуговиц, а, когда поднимает голову кверху, то женщины уже и след простыл. А панночка, выходит, осталась одна в ночном лесу…  
— Яна Петровна, — встревоженно кличет Николина Васильевна, как потерявшийся котёнок, но ответа не получает. Зато перед глазами внезапно является мужчина с козлиной бородкой и рогами, представительно раскланявшийся перед панночкой и расшаркивающий по земле копытами вместо обычных ног:  
— Добро пожаловать, Тёмная.  
Вокруг неизведанной тропинки загораются будто бы тысячи сверчков, а где-то там, далее, слышится задорный девичий смех. Сатир нагло хватает за руку оторопевшую Николину Васильевну, ведя в самый разгар шабаша.

Языки пламени тянутся к небу, прорезают усыпанный звёздами свод своим ярким огнём, и панночка дивится: как через такой высокий столб костра перепрыгивают навьи девицы? И ведь не чураются опасного жара, заливисто хохочут и перепрыгивают, не боясь, что подпалит ноги, бёдра и длинные космы. Ещё и Гоголь к забаве зовут присоединиться. Николина Васильевна вежливо отклоняет их предложение, предпочитает принять позицию наблюдателя, сидя на поваленном дереве поодаль. Официальная часть пройдена, а значит можно себе позволить некоторые вольности, в том числе и рубашку на своё нагое тело.  
Гоголь, кажется, весь ритуал была лицом в цвет мака, пытаясь не тушеваться от своей обнажённости и не прикрывать вспотевшими ладонями срамные места. И сейчас оказаться прикрытой хоть просвечивающей рубашкой было сродни манны небесной.  
Николина Васильевна немного расслабилась, отхлебывая из деревянной чарки травяной отвар. Но вкус его едва ли чувствовался из-за металлической горечи крови, ранее выпитой в составе зелья. «Так надо, это инициация», — мысли говорили голосом демоницы, и Гоголь поддакивала им, возжелав как можно скорее увидеть женщину. Они виделись только до встречи с сатиром, но панночка была более чем уверена, что Яна Петровна внимательно следила за ходом ритуала. Постыдная дума вспыхнула в голове Гоголь и отдалась приятной истомой по телу — демоница наверняка наблюдала её во всей наготе, разглядывала целиком и детально своим цепким взором. Пожалуй, только перед вишнёво-карими глазами Николина Васильевна бы сдалась, опустив руки и позволяя лицезреть себя открытую и послушную. Панночка ахнула, увидев в костре вожделенные уже которую ночь напролёт очи и почувствовав крепкую руку, что легла на бедро Никки. То, к сожалению, не была демоница. Рядом присел молодой фавн, уложив на свои мохнатые колени самодельную дудку.  
— Прекрасная ночь, не правда ли? — начал отдалённо фавн, перестукивая своими копытами по земле, будто бы перебирая мотив новой песни. Николина Васильевна молча кивнула в знак согласия, наклонив лицо к чарке и спрятав его в своих чёрных локонах. Она и в обычной жизни боялась говорить с незнакомцами, а тут ещё и нечистая… Уйти не позволяла рука парня, что, казалось, впаялась в бедро девушки.  
— Необычная, — тихо поддакнула Гоголь больше своим мыслям, чем навязанному собеседнику — не каждую ночь приходится присутствовать на шабаше, да ещё и в ключевой роли. Впрочем, с появлением в жизни одной демоницы скучать по ночам не приходилось, как бы это двусмысленно не звучало. Николина Васильевна вопреки приличествующим правилам этикета (а есть ли такие среди нечисти?) постоянно оглядывается вокруг во время их беседы, наполненной односложными репликами, и выискивает кого-то глазами. От востроглазого фавна не уходит эти дёргания, а потому он переходит от непринуждённой беседы к конкретному вопросу:  
— Кого-то ищите? Уж не Вашу ли хорошую знакомую Яну Петровну, что привела Вас сюда?  
Встрепенувшаяся и подавившаяся воздухом Никки сейчас подобно выброшенной на берег рыбе, и неужели она действительно так слишком явно о ней думает? А фавн даже и не задумывался особо над вопросом, но, судя по неоднозначной реакции панночки, попал в самое яблочко.  
— Раз зашёл разговор, может, расскажете, как это случилось, что Тёмная встретилась с высшим демоном? Да ещё и сдружилась, судя по тому, как лестно о Вас отзывалась Яна Петровна высшему сатиру, — уцепившись за нить разговора, фавн не собирался упускать возможность общения с обладательницей могущественных сил и, по совместительству, симпатичной панночкой.  
Вспыхнувшие щёки Николины Васильевны — реакция на сладкую лесть — выдают с головой неравнодушие девушки к персоне демоницы, но она всё ещё пытается уйти от темы:  
— Это долгая история.  
Фавн усмехается, разводит руками:  
— Ну так и я никуда не спешу и готов слушать, сколько потребуется.  
Гоголь вздыхает, поднимая нерешительный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Пламя резко взвивается ввысь, и это-то при отсутствии какого-либо ветра, полный штиль. Больше похоже на проделки какого-то разозлившегося демона, чем на вихрь. Навьи девки заохали, отскакивая от огня, а вместе с этим и фавн загородил панночку от языков огня.  
Яна Петровна пренебрежительно шепчет себе под нос «стервец», и долго гадать не нужно, кому адресовано было данное оскорбление.  
«Стоило отлучиться, и на тебя коршуны налетели», — мысленно ворчит женщина, бросая ревнивый взгляд на бедро, на котором по-хозяйски устроилась рука наглого копытного. Яна Петровна уже было собирается обнаружить своё присутствие, но застывает, невольно вслушавшись в разговор.

— Так значит, Вы вызвали демона гаданием на суженого? — фавн звонко рассмеялся, так что с его мохнатых ног упала дудка. Николина Васильевна обиженно поджала губы.  
— Так и думала, что не поверите в эту фатальную ошибку, — отмахивается панночка, но фавн замолкает, стоит заметить хмурое выражение лица девушки.  
— Ну почему же, поверю. Может, это вовсе не ошибка, как Вы думаете. В конце концов, почему бы высшему демону не быть чьим-то суженым, а? Особенно, если это Вы. Я счёл бы честью быть Вашим предназначенным, — лукавил парень, и, ох, не зря звался божком плодородия раз первее всех смекнул, что к чему. Осенённая догадкой Николина Васильевна пребывала состоянием глубокой задумчивости, чем и воспользовался бы ретивый фавн, пробравшись под юбку своей новой жертве, если бы не властная рука в кожаной перчатке, что схватила его за рог и подвесила его над землёй. Соблазнитель-неудачник как-то совсем по-козлиному заблеял, хватаясь за свой рог, то единственное, что удерживало тело от падения.  
— Ещё раз увижу твои домогательства — копыта поотрываю вместе с твоим срамом, — грозно произнесла Яна Петровна, так что от металла в голосе охнули и скрылись девки, и вокруг как-то стихло. Демоница презрительно фыркнула, бросив уничижительный взгляд на восставшее естество фавна, и отпустила руку, наблюдая, как парень рухнул перед ней.  
Перешагнув через него, демоница обратила всё своё внимание на Никки, что неотрывно смотрела на свою спасительницу, ёжась в своей полупрозрачной рубашке. На опушке стало совсем холодно и более подобающе ноябрю. Костер, пару мгновений назад пышущий жаром, теперь затухал, потрескивая остывающими угольками. Цокнув языком, Яна Петровна, подобно факирам, театрально и выверенным движением руки достала из ниоткуда оборонённую в лесу крылатку и бережно накинула её на плечи панночке, приговаривая:  
— Хватит с Вас сегодня, яхонтовая моя, пора на боковую.  
Гоголь согласно кивнула, позволяя себя выпроводить подальше от леса, навстречу дому.

Особняка графа N. маячил на горизонте, а Николина Васильевна всё ещё не спросила главного, что терзает её столько ночей. Демоница шагала бодро, притягивая момент их разлуки с каждой секундой всё ближе и ближе. Гоголь едва перебирала ногами следом за ней, а затем вовсе остановилась, негромко окликнув:  
— Ну постойте же Вы уже!  
Фигура демоницы остановилась, и при лунном свете было видно, что весь её силуэт состоял из резких прямых черт и острых углов, что эти линии образовывали при соединении друг с другом. Прямая спина напряглась, а затем Яна Петровна развернулась во весь оборот.  
— Что-то случилось, голубушка? — поинтересовалась женщина, оперевшись рукой на трость.  
— В-вы ведь слышали, что этот ф-фавн говорил? — от волнения Никки начала немного заикаться, и чтобы избавиться от излишнего беспокойства, принялась теребить край крылатки, понурив голову.  
— Что ему хотелось стать Вашим суженым? Поверьте, ради того, чтобы удовлетворить свою похоть, они и не такую лапшу на уши повесят, — Яна Петровна решила, как ей казалось, развеять все надежды, и даже бы зачитала познавательную нотацию о том, как впечатлительным дамам, как Никки, не стоит вестись на не подкреплённые действиями слова, но Николина Васильевна выдала совершенно другое, что в эту ночь демоница и не мечтала услышать:  
— Нет, про В-Вас. Это ведь м-может быть не ошибкой, наша встреча с Вами? — в голосе панночки затаилась хрупкая надежда. Яна Петровна ухмыльнулась в привычной улыбке, подобравшись к девушке и перехватила пальцами, облачёнными в черную кожу, её бледные, при лунном свете почти белоснежные, ладони.  
— А сами как думаете, дражайшая Николина Васильевна? — опять тот будничный насмешливый тон, и нет ясности, шутит ли женщина или спрашивает всерьёз. Кожа Никки горит, как от касания оголённой руки, и панночка неясно бормочет:  
— Я не уверена…  
Указательный палец хватается её подбородка, заставляет приподнять лицо и взглянуть в невозможно красивые и обескураживающе манящие вишнёво-карие глаза. Они находятся слишком близко, как и лицо женщины, почти кожа к коже, так, что когда Яна Петровна произносит свой ответ, Николина Васильевна дёргается от ощущения дыхания на своих губах:  
— Зато я уверена.  
Очерченные губы демоницы накрывают пухлые девичьи, наслаждаясь ощущением от желанного касания. Яна Петровна не собирается спешить и раскрывать языком губы, и вторгаться в податливый рот, оставаясь недвижной. Николину Васильевну, не жалованной подобными рода ласками, итак трясёт, и демоница утихомиривает её поглаживаниями по спине. Дай панночке привыкнуть, и она сама будет просить ещё, не умеючи тыкаться губами и просить большего. И Яна Петровна даст ей всё, что та захочет, любой каприз, и позволит быть ведомой, когда Никки потянет за руку в сторону дома и жалостливо-умоляюще попросит:  
— Останьтесь сегодня со мной.  
И высший демон останется.

***

Яна Петровна словно испытывает чувство дежавю: что в первую встречу, что сейчас панночка рыдает горькими слезами. Только сейчас она делает это тише, уткнувшись в подушку, и, в отличие от прошлого раза, отчётливо чуется влияние Тёмной, от которой дрожит рябью вся скромная обстановка и стены. И если с причиной слёз в прошлый раз уже вроде как разобрались, вот она, Яна Петровна, предназначенная панночки, то, что сейчас вызвало у впечатлительной девушки такую сокрушительную реакцию, остаётся только догадываться.  
Демоница бесшумно подходит к кровати, на которой ничком лежит Никки, и осторожно дотрагивается до неё, мягко разворачивая к себе. На покрасневшее от долгого плача лицо без жалости не взглянешь, и внутри женщины уже скребутся острые когти, готовые найти и разорвать обидчика.  
— Девочка моя, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает демоница, стирая подушечкой большого пальца скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Но Никки только сильнее дрожит и жмётся к телу, вызывая непрошеное желание. Яна Петровна заключает Николину в объятья, позволяя сидеть в молчании, сколько того требуется, ведь всё равно Гоголь всё расскажет.  
— Я не хочу здесь боле жить. И не хочу жить без Вас, — говорит Никки, приглушая свой голос воротником рубашки демоницы. Ткань приятно пахнет заморскими духами, и Гоголь не может не втянуть этот аромат носом. Он успокаивает, создаёт ощущение защиты, как и весь образ Яны Петровны, но от правды, от нынешнего положения дел не скроешься ни за какими стенами:  
— Меня хотят выдать замуж.  
Демоница буквально чувствует, как сердце Гоголь ухнуло и пропустило пару ударов, девушка всё ещё не смирилась с ошарашивающей новостью. Удивительно, как с её силами она ещё не устроила разгром в особняке, как чуть не произошло в роковую грозовую ночь, когда впервые проявились способности. «Видно держится из последних сил», — предположила Яна Петровна, сжимая своё драгоценное сокровище крепче в объятьях, твёрдо уверенная в том, что ни один достопочтенный муж, будь он хоть трижды награждён орденами за отвагу или имеет приличное состояние, не достоин и волоса с головы этой прелестной девушки.  
Николина Васильевна что-то тихо проговаривает в ворот рубашки, и Яна Петровна очень надеется, что ей это послышалось, но вслух переспрашивает:  
— Что ты сказала?  
Гоголь нерешительно поднимает голову, и умоляющий взгляд васильковых глаз блуждает по лицу женщины:  
— Моё желание всё ещё в силе?  
— Нет, — отрезает Яна Петровна, и в её голосе появилась сталь.  
— Но почему? — взмолилась Никки, и из уголков глаз вновь брызнули слёзы, а в душе девушки заныла обида. Панночка перехватила кисти женщины, небрежно их поглаживая и рассчитывая на снисхождение. Но Яна Петровна была непреклонна:  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, голубка моя, чего ты хочешь? И какой ценой тебе это обойдётся?  
Демоница обхватывает лицо панночки своими ладонями, пытаясь утихомирить разбушевавшиеся в девушке чувства и усмирить пульсирующую в её теле тёмную силу. Этот жест помогает унять дрожь, но голос Никки всё ещё ломаный и хриплый:  
— Зачем мне беречь душу, если я не могу быть безраздельно с той, кого люблю?  
Последнее слово из уст панночки звучит как выстрел, и кто бы мог подумать, что простое «люблю» сразит тысячелетнего демона, веками не знавшего человеческого тепла и ласки, наповал? Яна Петровна едва не давится воздухом, когда мокрые и соленые от слёз губы прижимаются к её собственным под тихое:  
— Ведь так скрепляются сделки?  
Николина Васильевна целует ещё и ещё, короткими лобзаниями, напористо, едва соприкасаясь языком с губами, но ничего не происходит ни через минуту, ни через две. Яна Петровна смеётся в поцелуй, и в мыслях не было поддаваться абсурдной затее панночки.  
— Так хочется вечность гореть в аду, яхонтовая? — интересуется демоница, ввернув свою привычную насмешку.  
— Так хочу вечность быть с Вами рядом, — непреклонно утверждает Николина Васильевна. Но Яна Петровна ещё тверже в своей непоколебимости, будучи уверенной, что Никки не ведает, что творит из-за своей чувствительности. А может и её чувства сладкий флёр, потеха на заре веков для демоницы, и панночка просто перепутала привязанность с нечто большим? Раздумать над этой мыслью ей не даёт прилетевшая ей в руки ночная сорочка, а следом за ней прилетают и панталоны.  
Обнажённая Николина гасит в себе ростки стыда, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо и не скрывать ладонями свои прелести, но лихорадочный румянец на щеках выдает её с потрохами как неопытную искусительницу. Но даже так, открытая и податливая, Никки приманивает демоницу к себе, умоляет коснуться себя и дать большего. И без того тёмные вишнёво-карие глаза чернеют, застилаясь пеленой возбуждения, но Яна Петровна терпеливо выжидает разрешения, с которым Николина спешит не заминуть:  
— Раз Вы не согласны на сделку, может, хотя бы лишите моего будущего супруга права первой ночи?  
Такой расклад Яну Петровну вполне устраивал. С резвостью охотничьего пса, сорвавшегося с цепи, демоница набрасывается на Никки, накрывая её своим телом.

То, что происходило далее вполне можно счесть за один из лихорадочных мокрых снов панночки, что настигали сознание Николины Васильевны по ночам, но нет, это явь. И явью были аристократичные холеные руки с длинными и сильными пальцами, что проходились по фигуре Никки, разжигая огонь в крови и напрягая мышцы под молочной кожей. И явью был и настойчивый язык, что властно проталкивался в рот и задевал чувствительное местечко у нёба, так что Гоголь оставалось только стонать в уста демоницы. По-настоящему чувствовался и грубый, но полный страсти укус в шею, что отдавался пульсирующей болью. Николина Васильевна потеряла счёт, после какого укуса-засоса боль сменилась удовольствием, и негромкие вскрики приобрели несколько иную интонацию, ту, что обычно произносят в постели заправские путаны, раздвигая ноги перед своим клиентом. Панночка последовала их примеру, разведя свои в стороны и не без ощущения стыда демонстрируя истекающую естественной смазкой промежность.  
По привычке вновь хотелось подавить возбуждение, желательно чем-то холодным, да хотя бы открыть окно, потому что воздух был жарким и обжигающим лёгкие, будто в комнате обустроился филиал ада. И это ощущение Гоголь совсем неудивительно: в постели с демоницей и не такое может почудиться. Уверенный взгляд почерневших глаз с оттенком пьяной вишни блеснул в полутьме комнаты, вселяя убеждение, что всё под контролем Яны Петровны, даже остроты никуда не делись:  
— И куда мы это намылились, девочка моя? Думала, искусила и сможешь от меня улизнуть?  
Николина Васильевна затрясла головой, опровергая мысль женщины:  
— И в мыслях не было. Просто непривычно.  
Что именно было непривычным, Николина Васильевна уточнять не стала, да и незачем было, и так всё было ясно. Неопытность излучалась во всем виде панночки, но Яна Петровна предпочла бы ему более пикантный эпитет — невинность. Где-то внутри демоницы радостно заскрежетали когти, ожидая греха, быстрого и грубого.  
Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям внутреннего зверя, женщина не спешила. Неторопливо взяла в свою руку молочно-белую ладошку, притягивая к своей груди. С нажимом прошлась по изгибам своего тела, управляя рукой панночки и словив восхищенный вздох. Для тысячелетнего демона Яна Петровна была в прекрасной форме, пусть в человеческой оболочке она и выглядела, как женщина в годах, но то была ухоженная и чрезвычайно обаятельная женщина. А то, как реагировала на неё Гоголь, заставляло и без того полную чашу самодовольства разливаться, выходя из берегов.  
Накрывающая пальцы панночки ладонь повела в сторону пуговиц рубашки, принуждая их расстёгивать. Едва ли рука слушалась, пытаясь справиться с застёжкой. Язык демоницы, вторгнувшись в рот, совершенно не помогал скорейшему разрешению данного мероприятия. Но когда с этим было покончено, долгожданная награда — упругая грудь с тёмными ореолами сосков — ждала ласки.  
Поразительным был тот факт, что демоницы не признавали факт существования корсета и сорочки под рубашкой. «И, наверняка, могут носить брюки», — домыслила про себя Николина Васильевна, признавая, что данный предмет мужского гардероба идеально бы подошёл к образу Яны Петровны.  
Гоголь была всё ещё ведомой, внимательно следя за тем, как надо ласкать и где лучше дотронуться. Но в один момент всё же обнаружила себя приникшей лицом к груди женщины и дарующей неумелую ласку. Никки действовала по наитию, сменяя поочередно губы на язык и не выпуская наружу зубы, и действовала со свойственной молодежи несдержанностью и горячностью, что заводило только сильнее.  
— Чертёнок, — ласково прозвала Яна Петровна, перебирая вороного цвета кудри и пряча в них приглушённый стон в ответ на оттянутый податливыми девичьими губами сосок. При большом желании панночку можно было разместить между своих ног и безмолвно попросить ублажить, Никки бы и не посмела отказать, но демоница решила это отложить до следующего раза. А посему притянула к себе девушку, усаживая к себе на колени.  
— У меня есть лучшее занятие для тебя, душенька, — проворковала Яна Петровна, мягко отстраняя от своей груди и приставляя к пухлым губам свои пальцы. Николина послушно вбирает их в свой рот, смачивая слюной.  
Демоница с замирающим дыханием наблюдала за тем, как губы плотно обхватывали фаланги, двигаясь по всей длине и иногда почти полностью выпуская пальцы из своего плена.  
— Дьявольски хороша, — не удержалась от комментария Яна Петровна, не в силах оторваться от непорочных васильковых глаз. Возбуждение накалялось с каждой секундой, да и сама панночка уже прилично истекла на юбку женщины, расплывшееся мокрое пятно всем видом намекало, что Никки готова принять в себя.  
Убрать пальцы из податливого рта, безбожно разорвать ниточку слюны между языком и смоченными фалангами, попустить разочарованный вздох вошедшей в азарт Никки, но только ради того, чтобы приподнять бёдра девушки, будто та ничего не весит, и приставить пальцы ко входу. Гоголь прошибает на дрожь от скользящих по грешной плоти фаланг и слегка оцарапывающих кожу ногтей. Николина всхлипывает, заелозив бёдрами, но крепкая рука цепко придерживает ягодицу в своём захвате, так что без синяков не обойтись.  
— Прошу не мучайте, — умоляет Никки, нетерпеливо потираясь промежностью об пальцы, и это звучит, как полная капитуляция и готовность сдасться в плен.  
— Право, разве я тебя мучаю? — иронизирует Яна Петровна, дразняще раздвигая кончиком пальца половые губы.  
— Почти каждую ночь терзаете меня в моих снах, — они ещё не говорили об этом, но это откровенное признание, произнесенное устами панночки, слаще самого вкусного цветочного мёда. Демоница целует Николину в висок, позволяет себе вольность лизнуть пряную на запах и, как оказалось, на вкус кожу и тихо проговорить:  
— Напротив, разве это не говорит о том, что ты, Никошенька, редкостная охальница?  
Николине Васильевне в пору бы и возмутиться, но все невысказанные слова застревают в горле, выдавая вслух лишь громкий, немного скомканный стон, реакцию на проникновение.

Гоголь решительно не понимает, как их не слышно, не иначе демоница колдунство применила. Потому что иначе давно бы прибежала Ядвига на шумные скрипы кровати и громкие выкрики своей барышни, посмотреть, что за «ночной демон» посетил панночку со своими кошмарами. Только вот не кошмар это, а грёза сластолюбца, и демон самый, что ни на есть всамделишный, с рогами, что появились из-за послабления контроля. Да какой тут к чёрту контроль, когда и темп сбивается, усиливаясь и размашисто вдалбливаясь в ненасытное тело девушки, чьи губы порывисто кричат: «Не щадите!»  
Яна Петровна не собирается давать поблажек, звереет с каждой секундой, ужесточает ласки, синяками и красными отметинами наливаются не только шея и ключицы, но и нежная грудь, колышущаяся при движениях прямо — о, какая дерзость! — перед взором карих глаз. Гоголь может быть и пожалеет о своей просьбе наутро, когда метки будут болезненно ныть, а между ног саднить.  
Но то будет утром, а сейчас панночку больше будоражил вид рогов демоницы, которые так и призывали коснуться. Тонкая ладонь аккуратно, на пробу, дотронулась до витиеватого рога, огладив подушечкой пальца его рельеф и получив в ответ глубокий выдох в шею. Приняв это как разрешение на дальнейшие действия, Николина осмелела, обхватив рога обеими руками, и, сомкнув пальцы вокруг них в кольцо, прошлась с нажимом по всей длине. В районе ключиц панночки неразборчиво заурчали, а стоило Гоголь применить в своей неторопливой ласке язык, скользнувший по изгибу рога, звук сменился отчётливым рычанием. Пару таких трюков с языком, и демоница валит панночку на перину, вклинивая свое колено между ног и приближая их двоих к разрядке. Почти на пике своего удовольствия Николина Васильевна, еле-еле перебирая губами, делится в шутку своими соображениями по поводу своего нового открытия — необычайной чувствительности рогов у демонов — и, как следствие, отхватывает себе шлепок по ягодице.

Уже позднее, когда разморенная близостью Никки уснула, уложив свою голову на плечо женщины, в голове Яны Петровны сложился блестящий план по вызволению своей возлюбленной из лап предстоящего брака.

***

Николина была твердо уверена, что раз Ядвига не пришла её будить, значит граф N. отсутствовал в особняке, а сердобольная слуга по традиции позволила барышне отоспаться, а то «лица на Вас, панни, нет, всё по ночам свою чушь пишете!» По правде говоря, свои литературные изыскания Николина Васильевна не прекратила, скроив время на это занятие и в дневное время, а вот вечернее время… Панночка густо покраснела, вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь. Удивительно, что ожидаемая боль в теле не ощущалась, хоть демоница и не была нежна с нею. Наоборот, в теле чувствовалась необычайная лёгкость, а потому Гоголь, не озаботившись своим внешним видом перед зеркалом, поспешила спуститься вниз, найти Ядвигу, почаёвничать в привычной манере и только потом привести себя в порядок до приезда графа в особняк.  
Чего Николина Васильевна не ожидала, оказавшись за порогом столовой, так это двух её наставников, переговаривающихся за столом. Никки почти не рухнула в обморок, впервые увидев Яну Петровну при свете дня. Как всегда эффектная, с неизменным спутником — тростью -только на этот раз в ярко-красном пальто, накинутом поверх плеч. На графе N. из привычного был его любимый парадный сюртук, надеваемый в приезд важных гостей, и подчёркнутое холодное пренебрежение во взгляде. Оба собеседника обратили внимание на Гоголь, стоило ей только зайти в комнату: на лице графа отразился гнев, у Яны Петровны, напротив, играла ухмылка, а обманно человеческие карие глаза пожирали взглядом босоногую фигуру барышни в неглиже.  
— Что это за вид! С каких пор юным леди подобает спускаться вниз в исподнем? — грозно прокричал граф, не чураясь гостьи в своём доме. Николина побледнела, стыдливо опустив взгляд и пытаясь хоть что-то сказать в своё оправдание:  
— Я думала в доме, окромя слуг, никого нет… Ядвига позволяла мне…  
— Можно подумать, что слуги ведают этикет! Приличные дамы никогда не выходят из комнаты несобранной и в чем попало одетой! — продолжал тираду мужчина.  
— Ну как знать, нынче у молодежи совсем другая мода, — подтрунивала Яна Петровна, которую, казалось, забавляла развернувшаяся сцена. Граф N. одарил женщину одним из убийственных взглядом, под которым бы стушевался любой человек, только вот Яна Петровна человеком не была и стойко выдержала напор.  
— И что там у тебя на шее? Опять аллергия? — обратился вновь мужчина к панночке. И теперь мертвенная бледность Николины сменилась густым румянцем, жар которого охватил всё лицо. Неужели метки всё-таки остались?  
Подняв взгляд на демоницу, Гоголь столкнулась с насмешливым взглядом и облизывающимися губами. В мыслях снова вспыхнула прошлая ночь во всех деталях, и, судя по выражению лица женщины, их соитие вспоминала не одна панночка. Никки попыталась натянуть шлафрок до подбородка, пряча очевидные следы блуда. Уменьшить возможные подозрения помогло и отвлечение беседой.  
— Так это и есть предмет нашего разговора? — уточнила женщина, делая вид, будто впервые видит Гоголь.  
— Верно. Как видите, сладу с ней никакого нет! — воскликнул граф.  
— Ну, у меня свои методы воспитания, — расплывчато сказала Яна Петровна, перестукивая пальцами с перстнями по рукоятке трости. Николине не вовремя вспомнилось, как эти пальцы проникали в неё вчера, неторопливо растягивая. Казалось, краснеть более было некуда, и так топталась в дверях с щеками в маков цвет.  
— Так когда Вы намереваетесь отправить её на обучение? — поинтересовался мужчина.  
— Сегодня же, — отчеканила Яна Петровна, наблюдая за изменившимся лицом графа.  
— Но как… же? Есть условленность с Марией Ивановной… пусть сначала свадебку сыграют, детишек нарожают, а затем уж и остальное можно… У меня тут жених должен к вечеру явиться…— растерянно сообщил мужчина, объясняя ситуацию в целом. Теперь пренебрежение отразилось и на лице женщины:  
— Какая к чертям свадьба? У меня письмо от той же Марии Ивановны с просьбой помочь Николине Васильевне в обучении. Более того, у неё есть исключительный талант в изящной словесности, и Вы хотите загубить его в браке с Вашей деревенщиной?  
— Я бы попросил Вас… — начал было граф, но Яна Петровна его бесцеремонно прервала:  
— Я попросила бы Вас не перечить мне и воле Марии Ивановны! — повысила тон голоса Яна Петровна, и под взглядом уже не карих, а тёмно-вишневых глаз граф как-то поник и отступился.  
— Ян…— начала было Никки, но осеклась, решив не выдавать их знакомство.  
Демоница ловко выкрутилась из ситуации:  
— Николина Васильевна, да, мне Вас уже представили.  
Женщина встала со стула, сделав короткий поклон. Гоголь ответила реверансом.  
— Рада очной встрече с Вами. Как Вы поняли из нашего не особо лицеприятного разговора с Вашим нынешним наставником, Ваша матушка желает вместо женитьбы отправить Вас на обучение. Ежели желаете ознакомиться, вот Вам заверенные бумаги.  
Яна Петровна прошествовала до панночки, перекидывая трость на другую руку и протягивая свободной небольшую кипу бумаг. Гоголь едва ли их тщательно рассмотрела, но поразительно сходство с почерком маменьки отметила. Поймав неверящий взгляд панночки, женщина залихватски подмигнула.  
— Простите, что так спешно, голубушка, но нас уже дожидаются. И это-то с учетом нашей дороги. Обычно своим подопечным я даю фору в пятнадцать минут, но Вам…— Яна Петровна оглядела девушку с головы до ног ещё раз, не сдержавшись и облизнувшись повторно. — Но Вам дам час на сборы. Устроит?  
Никки согласно кивнула.  
— Честь имею, — это уже было обращено к графу, демоница специально развернулась для этого на каблуках, продемонстрировав непоколебимость своего решения. В дверях уже стояла Ядвига, обеспокоенно наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой.  
Николина Васильевна собралась в дорогу за полчаса.

В экипаже было немного тесно, но двум влюблённым теснота была на руку. Николина вжалась всем телом к своей спасительнице, одаряя влюблённой улыбкой. Яна Петровна приобняла девушку за талию, наслаждаясь теплом тела рядом.  
— А всё же, куда мы едем? — поинтересовалась Гоголь.  
— Юная леди, как Вам не стыдно? Поехать с малознакомой зрелой женщиной в неизвестном направлении — что за дикость! — передразнила Яна Петровна графа, вызвав у Никки негромкий смех из-за схожести с мужчиной.  
— Думаю, мы с Вами очень сблизились после некоторого инцидента, — застенчиво сообщила панночка, укладывая голову на плечо женщины.  
— А в пути сблизимся ещё больше, — недвусмысленно намекнула демоница, как бы невзначай слегка расслабляя шнуровку корсета панночки, — В конце концов, до Санкт-Петербурга путь не близкий, дорога долгая, а дальше…  
— Что дальше? — заинтересованно спросила Гоголь, заглянув своими васильковыми глазами в вишнёво-карие глаза женщины.  
— Я рассчитываю видеть тебя такой, как сегодня, каждое утро, — сократив расстояние между их лицами, прошептала в губы Яна Петровна. Румянец снова заиграл на щеках Николины, с каждым словом сильнее погружая в смущение:  
— Босую, растрёпанную, в одной рубашке и с моими метками на своём прелестном теле.  
Гоголь задрожала от предвкушения, что не скрылось от женщины, но она быстро вернула свой наставнический тон, охлаждая пыл девушки:  
— Но от нашего обучения отлынивать не сможешь.  
— Я никогда бы и не стала, — честно заверила Никки, сама притягиваясь к новоиспечённой наставнице за поцелуем.  
Новая жизнь Николины Васильевны Гоголь началась по пути в Санкт-Петербург.


End file.
